A New Newsie
by GleeTheatreHorseNerd
Summary: Penny disguises herself as just another Newsie make money for her family, but when times get tougher will she be able to keep up with her act? What will happen when enemies from her past sneak up in the future? A Love triangle, complicated frendship, and family drama await. (Introducing my new OC Penny) *Story picks up at chapter 6 and chapter 14*
1. Chapter 1

"Mom I promise I'll be perfectly fine walking to the bakery. Old Man John said if I could work the oven he would give me a job and we agreed that I could work until you get better." My sickly mother sat in her chair covered in blankets. Just three days ago she was working in the Doctor's building as a nurse for the kids there, but one morning I was fixing her breakfast like I always do and she just didn't look right. Her skin was paler and coughs wouldn't stop escaping her throat. Since then I kept her home like a good daughter would, and her boss agreed to give her her job back as soon as she was healthy again.

"You keep yourself out of trouble then, Penny" my mom said in a hoarse voice and accepted the oatmeal I gave her. With a quick goodbye I grabbed my thin coat and ran out into the chilly morning air. I mentally scolded myself for lying to my mother as I pulled out the trousers and flannel shirt that were hiding in my jacket. Old Man John was kind, but I couldn't make enough money to support my mother if I worked in a bakery, so over the past couple days I decided to work as a Newsie. Quietly I snuck into a hidden alley I found a couple days ago and, as fast as possible, I slipped on the clothes I was hiding and grabbed an iconic grey newsboy hat to hide my thick blond hair. A broken mirror sat up against the brick wall and I adjusted my new clothes to fit nicely and smeared a little dirt on my face to hide some female traits. I softly whispered to myself "You can do this" and began down the street.

The frosty morning air bit at my nose as I walked slowly up to the long line of newsboys waiting to buy their papers. I tried to stuff some of my thick hair back under the grey cap before anyone noticed. A couple boys met my eyes and from what I could tell, they didn't suspect anything so I felt fairly confident. I reached the line and many other Newsies walked up after me. They were all very friendly to each other and I could see I wouldn't go unnoticed much longer. Sure enough the boy directly behind me tapped my shoulder and I nervously turned to face him.

"Hey! I 'aven't seen you before. Is this yer first day?" He asked excitedly. I shyly shook my head "yes" and looked back up to the tall boy with the circular glasses.

"Well in that case, welcome! My name's Specs!" he held out his hand and smiled. "What's yours?" I took his hand firmly and my mind started to scatter. My name? Crap. "Umm.. I'm Ryan." I answered in a slightly lowered voice. Ryan? Sure okay. My new name is Ryan.

"Well Ryan, nice to meet ya!" We shook hands and I looked around at the other boys as they marched up to the window to receive their papers.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many papes?" a gruff voice asked from the window in front of me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out ten cents. That would be 20 papers right? Ya 20.

"20 please!" and I slapped down my money like the others did before me. Some boys nodded their heads up towards me and smiled, others laughed though. One tall, toned newsie turned around and started toward me holding almost 100 papes.

"Hey, your gonna want more than 20 huh?" I turned towards him not knowing what to say. He put a another nickel on the windowsill and said, "10 more Weasel."

"I'm Jack, Jack Kelly" He held out his hand and I took it in mine, just as I did for Specs. "Ryan," I said mor confident than before.

"So, you new 'ere?" he asked grabbing the extra papers and adding them to my pile. "Uh, ya it's my first day." I said trying to tie in the thick New York accent most of the guys had. Another newsboy hobbled up next to Jack and said, "Well if you wanna learn anything about selling papes, Jack 'ere can tell you everything ya need ta know! He's da best!" I noticed the wooden crutch he held under his right arm. I kinda felt bad for the guy, but he didn't seem hindered by it one bit.

"Ya okay, okay. This is Crutchie, the second best Newsie." I filled my new bag with the 30 papers and shook, yet another hand.

"So Ryan, how old are ya?" Crutchie asked.

"Fourteen, just last month!" I replied getting used to my new friends.

"Hmm.. Well you look younger," Jack said. "Say you're twelve. The younger ones sell more."

I guess that makes sense.

"So you wanna be a Newsie, kid?" Jack asked and I nodded. "Well if you spend your first day wit me and Crutch 'ere, you'll be ready to go on your own by tomorrow."

Jack, Crutchie and I headed down the road to one of the more busy streets in the city and as the morning rush began to start Jack started right away. "EXTRA EXTRA! ROOSEVELT'S WIFE ACCUSED OF AFFAIRS!" He was yelling loudly and added more comments on the headlines as citizens walked by. Crutchie began his tactics too. I watched him hobble down to the middle of the street and he lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thud. I gasped and Jack put a hand on my shoulder, "He's fine. 'e does it on purpose to attract more buyers. It really works." A young couple bought a paper and a few more people came after them.

"So you just make a bunch of noise and attract people?" I asked.

"Yup, as many people as possible and then, by the end of the day, yer bag 'll be empty and all of us meet back at the Lodging House." I tried to process the idea of being stuck in a Lodging House with twenty-something boys and it was not easy. Good thing I can still go home to my mom. "Oh, well I still live wit my ma'." I said casually. The slightest bit of resentment flashed through Jack's eyes, but he just nodded and said, "Oh. Well if ya ever need a place to stay, just come to da House." I thanked him and grabbed a couple papes and began reading the headlines out loud to the crowds that were passing through the square.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll see you guys later!" Jack jogged back past us, heading to the Lodging House. I looked into my bag and counted 4 papers left. "He's done already?" I turned to Crutchie who was helping me out with the last of my papes. "Ya, like I told ya, Jack's the best Newsie." I nodded and continued, determined to sell the rest of my papers before it got to dark.

"So yous said yer name was Ryan?" Crutchie asked handing off his last pape in exchange for a coin. "Ya," I answered doing the same with my last paper.

"Well if you're gonna be a Newsie you're gonna need a Newsie name too!" he said.

"Like a nickname?" I asked, knowing that Specs, and Crutchie definitely couldn't be their real names.

"Ya like some of the guys call Jack 'Cowboy' cause he wants ta go ta Santa Fe when 'e's done 'ere. I'm obviously 'Crutchie' and I'm sure you heard some of the other guys names." I nodded remembering hearing the names "Romeo, Mush, Race, and Finch" when I was standing in the line this morning.

"So lets see.." Crutchie said rubbing his chin. He looked me up and down and once he got to my eyes, he paused. I tensed up hoping he didn't suspect anything, but when our eyes locked my nerves vanished. His serene hazel-green eyes were so welcoming and cordial. He smiled and snapped his fingers, "I got it! Your eyes are like, super blue...We'll call you...Little B! You know like 'Little Blue!" I smiled. "I like it!" I high-fived his left hand and we headed towards the Lodging House since my apartment was down that way too.

I told Crutchie that I'd see him tomorrow and jogged to the alley with my dress hiding in one of the cleaner cardboard boxes I found, and quickly changed. I looked in the cracked mirror, adjusted my long blonde hair and tried to wipe the grime off my face. I took the flannel shirt, pants, and the grey hat and stuffed them into the bottom of a box and placed another box over it. Hopefully no one will find the clothes. I arrived home, fixed supper and nothing seemed unusual between my mother and I. She asked me about work and I just made up a story of how Old Man John showed me the whole recipe book and how we almost ran out of scones throughout the day. We went to sleep and I knew I would just repeat this cycle until my mother was on her feet again.

**At the Lodging House**

Race, Specs, Albert and Jack sat around the circular table in the Lodging House as Race stuck his cigar in his mouth and began to deal the deck of cards he bought the other day when Crutchie broke through the door and exclaimed, "I got da newbie a name Jack!" and most of the boys in the room turned their heads and recalled seeing an unfamiliar newsboy this morning. Specs turned to sit backwards in his chair, the back of it pressing to his chest, "Oh! That new kid Ryan?" he asked fixing his glasses. "Ya, dat's da one!" Crutchie said. "I told him we'll call 'im 'Little B' or 'Little Blue' cause of those eyes 'e's got!" Some of the guys gave each other weird looks, but they all secretly remembered those eyes "he" had. Specs smiled, "That's a good one! So is he coming back to the house?" Crutchie sat on the torn couch and laid his crutch on the floor, "Nah, 'e's got a ma to take care of." Jack turned back to the game of cards that Race and Albert already began and the rest of the boys continued their chatting. Specs smiled and returned to the game as well, glad that Ryan was already welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the cycle began again. I made breakfast, said goodbye to my mother, ran to the secret alley and changed into my newsboy clothing when I realized that this was my only pair of pants and I only had one other flannel shirt. "I will just..buy more clothes if I have to, but I won't have this job to long. My mom will get better soon," I thought to myself, but the truth is, she seemed to be getting worse and worse throughout the week. I shrugged it off trying to fill my hat with my hair once again and began down the street to the line that appeared in the distance.

As I ventured closer I could here the clamor that was coming from a group of boys near the middle of the line. I ran up to the skirmish and saw two unfamiliar boys who seemed to be threatening and pushing Jack, Race and Crutchie. I found Specs in the crowd of yelling boys and asked what was going on.

"It's the Delanceys!" he said and I stood on my toes trying to see above the crowd.

"Who?" I asked still trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Morris and Oscar Delancey!" Specs said. "They basically try and take the lot of us that possibly, maybe, sometimes breaks the law and take us to the Refuge! Jack was there once, but he escaped in Roosevelt's coach!" I gave Specs a questioning look and he just said, "I'm sure Jack will tell you about it sometime."

We turned our attention back to the actual brawl and Oscar clenched his fist and threw the first punch towards Jack who dodged it easily and sung right back with a smirk on his face as he hit the other boy in the jaw. Oscar held his face and Morris socked Race in the cheek, knocking a new cigar right out of his mouth, aggravating Race. Crutchie picked up his crutch and swung it towards Oscar, but Morris lunged in between them and pulled the crutch out of Crutchie's hand throwing him off balance. Crutchie tumbled forward and hit the ground with a thud, practically knocking the wind out of him. Jack was furious. He sprang forward knocking Morris to the ground and began punching him repeatedly as a couple other newsies helped Crutchie back up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up!" Wiesel ran through the crowd of electrified boys to Jack, Oscar, and Morris. He pulled Jack up off of Oscar and stood in between the Delancey brothers and the head newsie. I could see the bruises forming on each boy's face and it looked like Crutchie had scratches from the pavement on his cheekbones.

"Go on now! Get outta here!" Wiesel yelled at the Delanceys and Oscar smirked at Jack who gave him a cold scowl in return. "It's coming Kelly. Not today, but it's comin'."

The two unwelcome boys started back through the narrow alley they came through (I guessed) but not everyone calmed down. Crutchie was mumbling things along the lines of "Why I otta...bastards...they think they can do this to us...I'd like to see Snyder come instead..." He seemed perfectly fine though. Jack turned to the rest of the newsies with a couple bruises on his face. His green eyes were ablaze and he just licked his lips and proceeded to his spot near the beginning of the line. Race searched in his pockets and pulled out another cigar after the crowd calmed and Specs seemed to notice the uneasiness in my expression.

"It's fine. Most of the time the Newsies show dem brothers." and I nodded convincing myself that I would be the least likely to run into them.

I bought 35 papers today after knowing how to make more sales and Crutchie invited me to sell with him again before I go off on my own. Throughout the day he called me "Little B" and "Blue." I smiled much more today and I felt like I really was welcomed into the newsboys family, like I belonged there.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to a dreadful coughing sound coming from my mother's bedroom. I jumped up and ran to her room and witnessed her in the worst state yet. Her forehead was covered in sweat, yet she was shivering violently. I decided that soup for breakfast probably wouldn't sound too bad to her and fixed a small bowl of the leftover chicken soup that we made earlier in the month. I stopped and remembered the day my mom and I had made it. It was one of the first times we made our chicken noodle soup since my dad left us, but it was the most fun either of us had in a long time. We laughed at each other's mistakes and found it funny when our mess seemed to fill the entire kitchen. That was also about the time my mother's health began to go downhill.

My smile fell when I was jolted back to reality by the harrowing coughs coming from just the other room. I carefully brought the soup to her and had her drink some before I ran to change into my normal "Penny" clothes. I stopped for the second time that day and I thought of how horrible it is that I'm lying to my mother. I'm lying to her in her worst state yet. But if I told her then she would get more stressed and most likely more sick. I convinced myself, yet again, that it was fine to keep my new activities a secret. It was fine that I was lying. I forced myself not to think of who I was lying to and just continued getting dressed and grabbed my newsboy clothes.

I ran to my mother's bedroom and assured her that after work I would ask Dr. Thomas if there is anything he can do to help and she nodded and we exchanged "I love you"'s. I changed again in the alley and walked to the window, realizing how early I had woken up and how early I came to the window. I was surprised it was closed and just walked to the steps and sat down. More and more boys began showing up and Race, Finch and Buttons sat down next to me and, to tell the truth, I felt kind of awkward even though they came to me. They just seemed intimidating.

Race sat my left and lit his cigar, "So you must be Little B, huh?" I nodded and noticed how tired I felt. "Well I'm called Racetrack, or Race for short. Ya wanna cigar?"

"No thanks." I said and we shook hands. I was introduced to Finch and Buttons and they just talked while I listened, well I didn't _really_ listen. After a while we stood up and got in line to buy our daily papers. Race got 60 Finch got 55 and Buttons got 65. I only bought 30 since it was my first time selling alone and I needed some time afterwards to speak to Dr. Thomas.

Just as I started down the street to start selling, Crutchie came up to me and gave me a "Good Luck" and I just said thanks. I began selling by myself, doing what Jack taught me. I yelled and attracted attention. I even pretended I was sick for some time, but I thought of my mother and stopped. When I got down to about ten papes I saw another newsie and we sold together. He was very nice and he told me his name was Davey so I guess he didn't really have a "newsie name." When we were done a little boy ran up and started to pull Davey away saying "C'mon, C'mon! Jack said he was gonna teach me how to play cards! Let's go!" I laughed and was introduced to his little brother Les, who was the youngest newsie.

After I was done selling I ran down to the alley, changed and cleaned up a little as usual and made my way to the building my mom used to work in. I was still combing my fingers through my hair when I walked into Dr. Thomas' office.

"Well hello Penny," he said happy to see me. "What brings you here? Is your mom any better?" I sat in the chair in front of his desk and put my hands in my lap. "Wll that's what I cam to talk to you about." I said looking at my hands. "I was wondering if you were up to coming and seeing her, because I'm not sure there is anything else I can do by myself." I was surprised at how controlled I seemed and I met his eyes seeing the concern he had for my mother and myself.

We talked some more and I explained her condition and the next day, after work, he stopped by and had a look at my mother's condition. She was asleep when he came and, for some reason I was a little relieved that she was.

"She doesn't look good Penny." Dr. Thomas said with his hand on my mom's forehead. "Keep an eye on her and make sure she takes one of these pills daily." He handed me a small bottle he brought after he had an idea of what my mother's condition was. I nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder, "Hang in there kid." And with that he gave me another sympathetic look and left without another word. I held the mini bottle to my chest as my vision blurred with tears. I sat down and they started to trail down my cheeks. I have to tell her. She has to know. So do they. Tell them. The tears continued fall and I knew something had to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple days were very similar. I would make sure my mom took her medicine in the morning, and then go to work. By now I'm up to about 45 papers a day. I've made close friends with Davey, Jo Jo, and Les. I've always wanted a little sibling and Les has kind of become one to me. Even though I am making more friends I'm still more comfortable around Crutchie and Specs. Ever since Crutchie gave me that nickname and I really looked into his eyes, I smile even bigger when we are together. It's been really hard to keep up my act though. I can tell I'm letting more of my real self into my "newsboy life" but so far, no one had suspected anything from me.

This morning, I sold papers with Specs and he asked me how my mom was doing.

"I wish I could say she was getting better, but right now there doesn't seem to be much of a difference in her condition," I answered after shouting out more headlines to passing people.

"Oh, that's to bad," Specs said. He was always so considerate. "Well, tell her all the Newsies hope she gets better."

"I will," I answered with a pang of guilt. I need to tell someone. Again that voice came into my head. Tell Specs! He'll understand. I couldn't tell him now though. We're in the middle of selling. Plus, if someone hears, I'll be thrown into the Refuge before the news can even be processed. Girls are supposed to stay home and help their family there. Not in the streets. Ever heard of a "Newsgirl?" Ya, me either.

I continued to bicker in my head with myself as we just chatted and sold our papers. I hated keeping things from people, especially friends and family. After a while I decided that if-no when-I tell someone, I will tell Specs first. I'll tell him today. After we are done selling. I will.

My heart beats faster as I hand off my last paper and just a few moments later, Specs does the same.

"So uhh, Specs?" I asked trying to hide the anxiety in my voice.

"Ya, B," he said casually.

"Um I have something to show you." I said not meeting his eyes. "It's down near my apartment, if you don't mind umm walking that far," I could feel myself rambling and I could see Specs' smirk from the corner of my eye.

"It's fine kiddo. I don't mind." We continued walking in an awkward silence when I realized how much I didn't hide myself from the newsboys, how much I was already being myself around them. Maybe it won't make that much of a difference if I tell them. I was glad I was telling Specs first, before everyone else. I trust him the most. Well, him and Crutchie.

The buildings around "the alley" came into view and I could feel my stomach in knots. I slowed my walking and turned to face Specs. He eyes were warm and encouraging which made me feel slightly better. "Umm it's just over here." I said gesturing to the ally. "But, um, just stay here for a sec," He nodded, but he looked concerned. I tried not to show my uneasiness, but I guess I wasn't doing too well. I took a deep breath and walked over to the alley, already taking off my news bag from my shoulders. My stomach kept jumping and twirling as I quickly switched out my clothes.

Specs stood patiently, wondering what on earth could give his friend so much worry. "Maybe it's his mom?" he thought. Still curious, Specs listened to whatever he could hear coming from the dark alley.

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I flattened my dress in the front to smooth the wrinkles and nodded to myself one more time. Slowly, I sauntered out of the alley, still wearing my newsboy hat. My steps were quiet and hesitant, but I stopped in front of my friend. I looked up and removed my grey hat. My thick blonde hair escaped from the cage it's been in and fell down my back. I met Specs' eyes and bit my lip. He looked at me, surprised and confused and almost sad. Maybe it was sympathy. I drew in a shaky breath and looked down. "Umm, my name isn't actually Ryan." I looked back up to him and his face was pale in the moonlight, but a smile flashed on his face. "I guess I should tell you, umm. My real name is Penny." My vision was beginning to blur and I brought my hands to my face, but quickly threw them down again. "Specs, I-"

"It's okay. I understand why you did it."

I began wiping tears from my cheeks, "Please, don't tell anybody. I-I promise _I_ will. I will."

"Don't worry, umm, Penny. I know you will." I tried to stop my pathetic tears, and smiled at Specs. He opened his toned arms, and said "C'mere," and without hesitation I ran to his embraced and hugged him close. I felt as if a small weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"I'm still calling you Liitle B" he said, and I could feel his smile.

"You better." I said teasing him. We laughed lightly and pulled out of the hug and I looked into his comforting eyes, and for that moment I was sure everything was going to be okay. Everything will work out.


	7. Chapter 7

The next couple days I woke up and helped my mother again. She was getting much worse and I called in Dr. Thomas for the second time, and he just told me to continue what I was doing, but prepare for the worst. I nodded and knew what he meant. She was barely awake anymore and I wasn't sure I would be able to tell her what I've been keeping from almost everybody. I wanted her to know, but I didn't want her to worry. This morning when I woke up I gave her her medicine and continued my routine like I do everyday. Before I left I told my mother I loved her even though she probably couldn't hear me.

After I revealed my secret to Specs I felt a little weird going back to work, knowing that someone knew what I was hiding, even if that person was someone I really trust. I just felt more exposed, and sort of like I didn't have to pretend anymore. I wish I didn't have to pretend anymore. I wanted to tell the others soon, especially if my mother...well... I won't think about that right now.

I arrived at the window in my newsboy "get-up" and bought 50 papers with a quarter I earned the other day. I was very happy to receive such an expensive coin. I was getting really confident about my selling, and I was glad I could kind of be myself when I sold alone, so that's what I did this morning. I wanted to sell with Specs, but I was afraid I would get too clingy, and I didn't want to seem like I needed him. I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself.

Selling went well today, even though I spent the day alone. I think I needed that though. I was walking back past the window when I heard his voice

"Hey! Little B!" I turned around to see Specs running towards me. I had a small smile on my face. I gave up trying to hide it. He always put one on my face. Once he was closer to me he talked quietly so no one else would hear. "Umm, I could help you buy more newsboy clothes if you need any help." For a moment I was angry. Why would I need any help. I already got some on my own, I can buy more. Is he noticing that I only have a few? Are the others noticing? I can take care of myself. I tired not to show my annoyance and knew that he meant well.

"Maybe," I said without much emotion. "I'm fine right now thanks." I turned around and started walking back home when he jumped forward and grabbed my shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?" I didn't look back, but I did stop for him. I took his hand off my shoulder and said "Nothing" in a cold tone. I wasn't happy with myself and I wished I could accept his help easier. "I don't need any help okay?" I hoped he didn't catch the crack in my voice. I didn't want to seem weaker to him just because he knows what I was hiding. I continued walking, but he followed me. "Hey, Blue! Little B!" He called after me and I knew I should stop, but I didn't. Then I stopped and I was furious. He called me one more time, but this time he said "Penny." My face filled with anger. I turned around to face the older boy.

"Don't." I said vilely. "I don't need you." I looked him straight in the eye. He was hurt but the anger in my mind sequestered it. I turned back around and continued walking. I didn't look back once.

**Specs POV**

I watched my hiding friend walk briskly away from me. I reached for my hat and pulled it off my head and exhaled. This was exactly what I didn't want to do. I was trying to become a better friend not an enemy. I can't push her away because she's in denial to my help. I walked slowly back to the Lodging House, looking back at her. She was so strong, but I knew her fire couldn't last forever.

I got to the House and the boys were running around being chased by Race in another game of let's-see-how-long-it-will-take-Race-to-notice-we-took-his-cigars-and-how-long-it-takes-him-to-get-them-back. I sighed and continued up the stairs.

"Hey! Hey Specs!" Race called as he passed the stairs. "Can ya 'elp me out?" Before I could answer Davey ran up and took Race's hat and ran in the other direction. "So much for waiting for an answer" I thought and continued upstairs with a sour feeling. I strolled up to the "bunk room" and climbed onto my cot and closed my eyes.

I've never had this issue before. I was always the one taking people in not pushing them away. Helping people was always easy to me. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't the problem, but I couldn't push away the blame too. I tried to pick apart her behavior, but my head started to hurt too much and I just fell asleep. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow until I can really figure this out.

**Penny POV**

I stormed into my mother and I's apartment furious with myself and with Specs. I grabbed my broken hair brush and started combing through my knotted hair. I hated stuffing it up into my hat. I kept yanking at my hair when I noticed something. The apartment was completely quiet. I stopped and listened again. Usually I could hear my mother's stressed breathing, but I heard nothing. Nothing at all. Slowly I set the brush down and let go of my hair. With tears gradually forming in my eyes, I made my way to the bed of my mother, where she had been for almost the past week. I stood in the doorway of her room when the tears began fallling. I walked up to her and took her hand. No pulse on her wrist. I kissed her hand and sat on the floor holding her hand to my cheek.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but when I did finally get up I decided to call Dr. Thomas. I have to tell him that I had a place to stay so I wouldn't be sent to the orphanage. I would never live there. I told him about my late mother and he said they would be there tomorrow in the morning. I told him how I would be working at the bakery, and a potent feeling of guilt ran through my whole body. I never told her. After I hung up the phone I just sank into the floor of the kitchen, letting my guilt eat away at my feelings and my tears did not stop. I knew they wouldn't until I fixed the mistake I made. I had to tell all of the newsboys. Before I was caught. They will protect me. I won't be thrown away into the Refuge. I will fight on. I will allow the truth to come through.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to the feeling of tear stains on my face and the cold tile floor of my kitchen. I pushed myself up and felt how stiff and sore my back and arms were from sleeping on the hard floor. I remembered what happened only hours before, but I held back the tears this time. I have to be strong. Brave. I wrote down a note to Dr. Thomas and left it on the table. It was something along the lines of "I will be moving into a family friend's house, I packed all my belongings and I will call him if I needed any help.

I filled an old bag with my newsboy clothes and packed some of my night gowns and a couple dresses just in case. I threw in my hair brush and tooth brush and quietly took the necklace off of my mother's neck. I held it in my hand and observed the bright jewels implanted in the silver frame. I remember when my father bought this for her. They were so happy before everything went wrong. I tried to brush away the troubling events that have happened in my life and clipped the jewelry around my neck. I glanced in the mirror on the dresser and saw my blood-shot eyes and my stained cheeks. Pathetic. I inhaled deeply and I saw the necklace. I told myself I will be brave. I will move on.

I felt pretty awkward walking up to the window with my extra bag of belongings with me. I adjusted my grey hat and my flannel shirt when I saw Crutchie sitting in front of the window with his crutch sitting next to him.

"Hey B! I haven't seen ya in a while! What's in da bag?" I forced a smile towards him and sat down.

"Um well... These are all of my things. My mother died." I didn't know how to say it any other way so I said it the only way I knew how; how it was. I didn't want to tie any emotion into it because I knew how easily I would fall apart. Crutchie was silent for a moment, but tried to lighten the mood how ever he could.

"Wow." he said. "I'm really sorry kid." My lip was trembling and he looked me in the eye. I could see the sympathy and worry in his bright hazel eyes. I knew what he saw in mine. Fear. Heartache. He opened his arms and that was just what I needed. Crutchie gave the best hugs, by far. I threw myself into his arms and hugged him so tight I was afraid he might stop breathing. He wrapped his arms around me as well and told me it would be okay. He told me that I can live in the Lodging House with the rest of the Newsies. I nodded into his shoulder and a single tear ran down my red cheek and was implanted in his shirt. We broke apart and he wiped another tear off my face I smiled again and tried to pull myself together.

"Thanks," I said casually.

"No problem," he said and gave me a playful punch on my arm which I returned slightly harder. We laughed quietly, and he got up to buy his morning papers. As he got up and left I noticed another Newsie that was watching us. Before he ventured any closer I knew it was Specs. I pulled myself together and let him come sit next to me.

"I heard what you said," he commented looking at his hands. "I'm sorry. For everything else too." I nodded and told him that I was sorry and I was the one who pushed him away. I gave him a small hug and I told him I would be moving in to the Lodging House this afternoon. I looked up at him and saw what he wanted to say.

"I will tell them. I don't know when, but I'll tell them." He nodded and stood to buy his papers and after a moment I stood to follow him.

I sold by myself for most of the day but, when I did sell with some of the guys I didn't tell them about my mother, let alone me. I sold all my papes and slowly followed some of the boys to the Lodging House. As soon as I walked through the door I was met by boys running up and down the stairs, yelling and chasing each other. I wasn't surprised at what I saw though. Jack came jogging down the stairs and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Blue! What are you doing 'ere?" His smile faded when I showed him my bag.

"Umm, I'd like to tell all of the guys together if that's okay." He nodded and patted my shoulder. "HEY!" He yelled with his hands cupping his mouth. Immediately all of the chaos stopped and the boys slowly made their way down to the main area in front of the door. Jack looked around at them and told them I had something to tell them. I looked around and saw Crutchie in the back. He met my eyes and gave me a thumbs up. I saw Specs sitting in one of the chairs to the left and he nodded and me with encouragement. I took a deep breath and began speaking to them.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was kinda short compared to the others lately... I'm really happy how much you guys are reviewing and following my story! I'm having a lot of fun with this one and again, I LOVE REVIEWS so any comments or criticism I take into consideration! Well that's all I have to say for now!  
**

**~ GTHN  
**


	9. Chapter 9

I started telling the boys about my mother. How she got sick and when I had to start working with them. I told them about the last couple days. After I was about halfway through the tears began to fall and I began to panic on the inside. When I finished my cheeks were tear stained and my eyes were bloodshot. Before anyone could say anything I took a deep breath and called Specs up to the front of the room.

"Um, there's something else I haven't told you guys." Specs put his hand on my back and I looked down at the floor.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"Take it off," I said with a sniffle. I could tell he was confused with my demand for a moment but, hesitantly, he reached up for my grey hat. I held my breath and I could feel his touch on the article. In one swift movement he tightened his grip and swung the cap from my head. I felt my thick blonde hair fall, once again, down my back and around my shoulders. I kept my eyes on the wood floor and listened to the shocked gasps of the Newsies. I looked up and immediately met Crutchie's eyes. They were comforting and encouraging but definitely surprised as well.

"No wonder you were so emotional!" I look over to Race and smiled shyly. Some of the other boys laughed and I guess they agreed. I looked back to Crutchie and he smiled at me. I smiled back then turned to Specs and gave him a hug when a voice came from the group of boys.

"Wait.. So, what's your name?" I smiled again and told them with glowing pride, "Penny." The boys were chatting and talking with each other when Jack stood up and joined Specs and I at the front of the room. He calmed down the boys and grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes for a moment before raising our joined hands.

"Newsies, Welcome Penny to the Lodging House!" The boys jumped up and started hollering and clapping, and for what felt like the millionth time that day, I smiled again. Buttons jumped up with his hands extended and yelled above the commotion, "Wait! Wait! Wait.. Umm, a girl in the _boy's_ Lodging House? We're gonna 'ave ta keep dis a secret." Everyone quieted down and nodded in agreement. Crutchie hobbled over to Jack, Specs, and I and put a hand on my shoulder. "We're sorry B.. or a Penny, but you're probably gonna have to keep up the act for...um.. a while. Especially when you're outta the house." I pursed my lips and nodded with the rest of them. I was pretty disappointed when he said this. I guess I didn't realize that even though the Newsies would know, the rest of the world couldn't.

"Okay, uhh... Boys!" Jack said in his "leader-voice" "We's are gonna have to find a way to keep Penny in our family and keep her safe too." I smiled at the mention of family. My real family fell apart before my eyes and, ever since I never knew how fulfilling it was to be surrounded by tons of people who loved you very much and, from then on, I was sure that all of that would change.

All of the sudden there was a loud creek coming from the door, directly behind Specs, Crutchie, Jack and I. One of the boys jumped up and said in a hushed voice, "It's Mr. Kloppman!" Jack quickly pushed me into the coat closet to the right of us, threw me my hat and whispered, "Don't come out until I say and stay quiet." Confused, I nodded but began filling my hat with my hair. He closed the door and I could hear the Newsies running around, or in other words, acting natural. The door opened all the way and I could hear the floor creek under the weight of Mr. Kloppman. I peaked through the crack of the closet door and saw a very old man. He had short white hair to match his short white beard and mustache. Thin glasses sat on his nose and as soon as he was about to open the closet and stick his coat inside Jack jumped up and stood in front of him casually.

"I got that for ya," he said with a smile and stuck the coat inside. I grabbed it from his hand and hung it up before placing my eye back in the stream of light coming from the other side of the door. From what I could see the boys were messing around like usual but, Albert stood awkwardly near Mr. Kloppman's desk with a forced smile plastered on his face. He definitely stood out compared to all of the chaos coming from the other boys. Mr. Kloppman slowly walked up to him with a questioning expression.

"You okay there Albert? Usually you're over wit da others playing uh.. poker or whatever you kids play." Apparently, Albert didn't get the message. He kept his creepy smile on his face and just said, "What? Oh psshh...that...wasn't me...playing cards... that was...uhhh"

Race quickly but casually joined them and leaned next to his nervous friend. "What Albert is trying to say is that he has now taken a liken to cigars. Isn't that right Albert?" Many of the other boys tried to stifle their laughter but, continued watching the even more nervous Albert as Race handed him one of his cigars. Albert took it hesitantly and, uncomfortably his stuck the new cigar in his mouth. Some laughs escaped from the other boys but, Mr. Kloppman didn't even notice.

"Is this true Albert?" the old man asked in his quiet, worn out voice.

"Umm, is Racetrack this guy's real name?" Albert answered more confident then before. I giggled quietly to myself. I mean Racetrack is definitely not his real name but, apparently, Mr. Kloppman truly believed it was and just moved nodded and told the boys he was going to dinner and he just stopped by to make sure they were okay.

"Oh well in that case," Jack walked back to the closet and opened the door. I nodded and grabbed Mr. Kloppman's coat winking, to him.

"You're gonna need dis." He smiled and opened the door for the old man.

"Why thank you Jack. You seem like you have this place under control." He grabbed his cane and ambled out the door with a wave to the boys.

"'Kay Penny!" Jack called and I burst out of the closet almost knocking my hat off. "Ya soo, that was Mr. Kloppman. He kinda runs the Lodging House so, you're gonna have watch out for 'im. I guess we should have told ya about that." I smiled and nodded. I looked to Albert who was trying to give the cigar back to Race who was playfully ignoring him.

"Hey guys," I said. "Thanks." They both smiled.

"No prob kid," Race said with a gesture of his cigar.

Albert smiled as well and looked around the room, "You guys think it's about time we gave the newbie a tour?" They answered with excited voices and I clapped my hands excitedly.

"I think it's about time I see the rest of the house!" I said and turned to Jack.

He smirked his signature half smile, "Let's do this!"

**A/N Hey guys so just a heads up: I'm starting school again tomorrow so the updates will probably coming less often. Sorry :( Blame school :P. Anyway I love you guys! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

All the boys became super excited as soon as Jack agreed. When I heard the multiple "Can I show her this?"'s and "Can I show her that?"'s I smiled even bigger. I guess the Newsies haven't had a new member in a while.

Jack extended his arms and tried to quiet down the other boys, "Alright! Alright! Alright... I'll show 'er most of the house.. Uhh Specs!" Specs pushed through the crowd of Newsies and came to Jack and I in the middle.

"You and Penny seem to be pretty close, you can show 'er the bunk room...uhh..and Crutchie! You can show 'er the rest of upstaiwers, kay?"

"Sure thing Jackie!" I turned and smiled at Crutchie. He smiled back but, quickly looked towards Jack to see what he would say next.

"Okay Penny...So, dis is the main room where da Newsies just kinda hang out and dat's da car table...uhh... The coat closet, which you are familiar with," many of us laughed a little and Jack continued showing me the rest of the bottom floor. There was Mr. Kloppman's desk/window where the boys signed in and out. Jack mentioned that I would have to sign in as Ryan and I should probably stay in my Newsie clothes downstairs. There was a worn out couch in the main room, one bathroom on the main floor, and the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a long counter that ran along the walls of the room with a fridge and a dishwasher. A large wooden table sat in the right area of the room with almost 20 chairs sitting around it.

The main town's carpenter was a good friend of Mr. Kloppman, and made a new chair for each Newsie the day after they arrive," Albert said with certainty.

"Das right! So tomorrow before we starts selling papes, we'll stop by Mr. Blade's shop and getchoo a new chair," Jack explained. I was very excited to be sitting at the large table every night and spending time with the boys. Family dinners with my "family" were never very pleasent. I can clearly remember the last time all our chairs were full. The night my dad left. The night my mother cried herself to sleep.

I shook the past out of my head and tried to tune in on the "tour." When we came to the stairs back in the front room, Jack said he'd stay downstairs and wait for Mr. Kloppman to come back and then if we weren't done, he would help him with dinner. Specs proceeded a stampede up the stairs were the hallway led straight to the bunk room. We stepped through the door and I was automatically surrounded by bunk beds. They were all over the place! Most of the boys ran and either jumped or climbed up into their bed, messing up the sheets even more announcing that it was their bed or that's where they slept.

"So, this is where we sleep...and dress and, basically get ready for a normal day...but we should probably work something out since you're stayin' here too..."

"Where do you sleep?" I asked Specs, looking around the room.

"Right here!" He said walking over to one of the bottom bunks on the left side of the room.

"There's no one above me so you could sleep up there if ya wanted.." he said casually. I smiled and climbed up into the open bed and looked out across the dirty but friendly room. Crutchie hobbled over to Specs and I and looked up at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So ya found a bunk!" He said excitedly and stretched his arm up to give me a high five.

"Ya!" I said, too happy to express anything else.

"You ready to see the rest of the house?" he said eagerly. I nodded and began down the wooden ladder and joined the rest of the Newsies on the floor. We all gathered in the middle of the room and Crutchie lead the way through the back of the room into the rest of the upper floor.

"So dees are the bathrooms upstaiwers. We have one to da left and one to da right. They're a little bigger than the one downstaiwers but, you know... they're still small." I peeked in the bathrooms and nodded. I knew every single boy was greatful for everything in this house no matter what the size so, I vowed to be as well. I mean, not that I already was.

We continued upstairs and Crutchie showed me the main room upstairs. It was similar to the one downstairs but the couch was slightly smaller and there were two tables.

We all went back downstairs after "the tour" and Jack had us all sit in a circle on the floor of the main room and sat in a spot the boys obviously saved for him.

"So Penny," he started. "Every time we gets a new Newsie, we do dis thing called...well, it's not really called anything but, you sit down in between Les and I. The newest kid ta come sits in between me and the last one who came and we make a circle." I looked around, now knowing the pattern, and saw all the Newsies together in order of their seniority. I sat down next to Les and Jack.

"So," Jack said once I joined them. "We all go around the circle and tell something to the Newsies that we haven't told anyone else. And ya can't say ya don't have anything cause we all know ya do." Some of the boys laughed and I smiled feeling the relationship of all these boys and how comfortable they are with each other. I just hope I can fit in as much as everyone else.

All the boys joined their hands and Jack continued explaining, "This tradition brings the Newsies closer together and, it's a great black-mail weapon." The boys laughed again and I knew Jack was kidding. I'm sure the boys wouldn't do that to each other anyway.

"And, over the years, your 'secret' might change and it's always great to tell yer friends new things." I took a deep breath and tried to think of something I could tell the boys. I listened to Jack wrap up his introduction and the secret telling began.

* * *

**A/N Hey sorry this was pretty late, again blame school... But anyways.. Thanks for your reviews and story following! It really means a lot to me! As for the actual story, it will pick up more of a storyline so you just kinda have to be patient :) **

**~GTHN  
**


	11. Chapter 11

I listened to all of the different confessions/secrets and each time one boy told me, we met eyes and I knew every single thing I heard was true. Jack told us his real name, Francis Sullivan, some boys told me about their family, or troubles they've had, but when I got to Crutchie I felt a real connection in our eye contact. Race was on his left and put an arm around his friend's shoulder and I could tell he told the boys his "secret" before.

I could hear the minor shaking in the boy's voice, "Well, I don't really have a secret but, I do have something to say. Umm.. Because of my crutch, and my leg, I've never felt independent. I can't sell in the winter alone, I can never take anyone without falling on my face. I feel trapped in my own disorder." He kept his eyes on his lap but, I could see the glassy tears form around them. I felt my own throat close up as well and tried to keep myself together. I've had enough crying this week.

"I feel like I can't grow up. I feel like I'll never like.. be a man, you know? There's always someone who has to do something for you and, I do appreciate everything you guys do for me but, sometimes.. I wish I never needed this crutch at all." I met his eyes and I saw there all those words and more. It was unexplainable how trapped he felt. I was amazed at how he was so radiant and exultant all the time but fought these feelings every day. He tried to smile away his tears and Race continued with his secret but it was hard for me to listen. My mind was still on the crippled boy.

The pace of the speaking seemed to increase as my turn creeped closer, and closer. I took many deep breaths and tried to focus on the Newsies and when it was my turn I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I've never told anyone this before. Ever. I wasn't sure if I could do it but, I thought of the relationships I have already made and the ones that were sure to come.

I took in an unsteady breath and told them something I've never ever said out loud.

"Well, when my dad still lived with my mother and I, he was never...well.. good to us." Jack squeezed my hand and I could feel all the boys' eyes on me. I begged the tears to stay away and continued. "He started having an affair with this... tramp and, my mom and I both knew but neither of us said anything. After a while he developed a drinking problem and I was scared of him. And it wasn't just sometimes, it was every day. I didn't know who my own father was anymore. I saw a stranger. He was cruel to my mother and I and that's when he started... he.."

"You don't have to tell us Penny," I looked up for the first time since I began talking and my heart fell to pieces. Specs's cheeks were tear stained and I knew he didn't want to hear what had happened. He didn't want to accept the truth even though he knew what it was.

"It's okay," I said looking him in the eyes realizing how hard it was holding back the tears. "My dad, he started... hitting my mom." I took in a shaky breath, "and me. None of us ever said anything about this, mainly because my dad threatened us. He said it stayed between us. Then, I thought of it as staying in the family but, now I know what family is like. And that wasn't family. I've never said any of this out loud before but... It helps saying it to you guys." I looked up and saw many glassy eyes but, tried to smile away my tears.

"Well, you can think about it as staying in the family now." I looked across the circle to Crutchie. His cheeks were slightly red and puffy but there was a smile on his face.

"'Cause we're a family an' you're part of us." I smiled at him and he smiled back. His eyes were so comforting, I forgot why I was sad.

Jack released my hand and stood up. The rest of us did too and Jack began to wrap up the "tradition."

"Okay, well... Penny is officially a Newsie!" The boys started clapping and "woooo!"-ing and I smiled the dismal memories away. The mild celebration died down and Jack continued, "Okay, okay Mr. Kloppman should be coming home soon so let's head upstairs. And uhh before we go we're gonna have to figure out how we're gonna.. adjust to livin' with Penny." The boys nodded and Jack led the way upstairs. Many of the boys patted my back as we journeyed to the second floor. When we got to the bunk room the mood was lightened.

"Okay B, umm you gotture uhh... Nightgown?" Jack asked slightly awkwardly I nodded and scurried up to my bunk where I placed my bag earlier in the afternoon and grabbed it. I climbed down from the bed and joined the boys.

"Okay so Little B is gonna change in da right bathroom up 'ere so wait til she comes out before you goes in there, kay?" The boys nodded and agreed but, I felt sort of privileged compared to the rest of the boys. I mean I have my own bathroom to get ready in?

"So you can go get ready and stuff. Umm we'll just be in here."

"Thanks guys," I said smiling. "For everything." They answered with many your welcomes and I briskly walked to the bathroom on the right and changed into my nightgown. I felt so appreciative of my new family.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far! I love seeing all of the views on my traffic graph ;) So I thought I'd give ya a heads-up: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! YAY! It's gonna be from Specs' point of view and yes, it is a romance :D because I ship Specs + EVERYTHING! The sequel will take place around the time of the strike and will follow after it. And also, this part of this story is set the summer (so a year) before the strike, so katersgonnak8, Crutchie is actually 16 here ;) Sorry I haven't mentioned that earlier...**

**But anyway.. this story will follow Penny all the way to the strike were the drama and adventure will pick up! (Don't worry it won't take uber long to get to the strike)**

**Other than that: Thanks for reading and reviewing, I LOVE REVIEWS!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I emerged from the bathroom and was met with the entropy that was the bunk room before bed. There were boys running around, chasing each other, some were on top bunks throwing pillows at the rest. I opened my mouth in a smile, the enthusiasm was contagious. Jack yelled above the commotion, "Okay! First round go!" and about a quarter of the boys scampered out and came running towards the bathrooms. I side-stepped quickly out of their way, still smiling at the chaos. I guess the boys went to the bathroom in "rounds" so it wasn't too crowded.

"Hey Lil' B!" I heard Specs call for me but it was hard to tell where he was through the storm of fun. I darted towards where our bunk was and found him sitting on the bed with Buttons next to him. "You know Buttons right?" I turned to meet the younger boy's eyes. They were bright and friendly but, I wasn't sure if they were blue or green. "I just realized that he was your age! He's the only other 14 year old so I thought I should properly introduce him to you!"

"Pleased to officially meet ya!" he said and I held out my hand to shake his but, he brought his hand up to this mouth and spit into it before trying to grab mine. I pulled my hand back quickly and shot a confused look at Specs who just started laughing. Buttons chuckled to himself and a couple of the other boys around us laughed with each other.

"What? That's gross! I don't wanna shake his hand if it's covered in spit!" I announced. I looked around surprised at the boys' reactions. Did they really expect me to shake his wet hand? 'Cause that is not gonna happen.

"Look B," Specs said sitting back up. "When the Newsies shake hands, each one spits on there hand and then they shake. It's a tradition!" I gave Specs my best are-you-kidding-me look and kept my hand away from Buttons'. "C'mon Penny."

"You're gonna have ta do it sooner or later." Buttons said still holding out his hand. The rest of the Newsies in the room began chanting and the "first round" came back out of the bathroom and joined them. I sighed, closed my eyes and reluctantly spat on my hand. Buttons' smirk grew and he kept his hand extended patiently. Slowly, I reached down towards his hand.

"Ewwww... I can't!" I said keeping my hand out of his.

"Oh for God's sake!" Race got up from his spot in the crowd and grabbed my wrist with one hand and Buttons' wrist in the other.

"Race!" I exclaimed, fighting his strong hold. I cringed as he thrust our hand together and Buttons laughed. Race shook our wrists in a hand-shaking motion before letting go. My hand was really wet when he finally let us go.

"Ugh, gross!" I said wiping my spit covered hand on Race's vest.

"Here ya go," I said with a giggle and bolted across the room seeing Race's face turn pink. He threw his hands up in the air and ran after me. The other Newsies started laughing and clapped their hands. A smile was plastered on my face as I swerved through the mess of newsboys. I looked back over my shoulder and saw the boys automatically hiding my path, making it harder for Race to catch up with me. I made it back around the room to my bunk and scampered up the creaky ladder to my bed. I could see Race in the crowd slowly fighting his way back to my bunk. He got to the ladder, stuck his cigar back in his mouth, smirked and began to creep up the ladder.

I was laughing and backing up towards the head of my bed. "No, no, no, stop! Stop! I'm sorry!" I said still laughing as Race made his way up slowly. By now the boys switched sides and were encouraging Race to get me back. I stopped laughing and sat up on my knees, "Wait, wait, wati! Race seriously, wait!" He had just made it to the top of the bunk and was on his hands and knees, the cigar still in his mouth.

"Truce?" I said giving him my best, innocent smile. He sat up on his knees as well and squinted his eyes at me. I smirked and put my hand up to my mouth. The boys on the floor started clapping and shouting. I looked around the room and gathered up the saliva in my mouth then spat all that I could into my hand. Race smiled and did the same before putting his hand in mine. The boys cheered again and Race took his hand and wiped down the shoulder of my night gown. I cringed but laughed too.

"Okay, okay, okay! We'er even! Ewww! Stop!" He kept wiping his hand on me and I pushed him back. He laughed and climbed back down.

"Alright, alright! C'mon guys," Jack said getting the group back. "Round Two!" He yelled and another quarter of the boys ran out towards the bathrooms. I smiled to my self and hung over the top of my bunk, my hair reaching farther towards the ground. Buttons still sat on Specs' bed.

"Nice to meet you, by the way!" I said looking at the boy upside down.

"Same here," he said and smiled. I swung myself back up-right and sat on my bunk gazing across the room.

The rest of the boys got ready for bed and Jack had everyone in their bunks just as we heard the creak of the stairs from the other side of the bedroom door. Jack looked straight with an urgency in his eyes. I automatically pulled my covers over my head and tried to sink into the mattress as much as possible. I heard the door open and the floor moaned under the weight of the visitor. An old raspy voice began talking and saying goodnight to the boys. I knew it was Mr. Kloppman but, I still couldn't help but think I was breathing too loud. He exited shortly after and I heard Crutchie's voice from under my blankets, "Ka kid, it's safe." I threw my covers off and felt the static electricity messing up my hair. "Tomorrow afta sellin' we're gonna haf ta inroduce 'Ryan' to Mr. Klopp." I nodded and settled back down in my bed, suddenly very, very exhausted.

There were multiple "goodnight"s heard around the room before a couple groggy voices saying "shuuut uppp" and "goo to beeeddd" before the room finally quieted down. I smiled one more time that day at the thought that I was already used to my new bed and quickly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning to Mr. Kloppman's croaky voice and almost held my breath again. I'm sure he wouldn't notice me if I stayed still. Slowly I crept farther under the covers and sunk down into the mattress again. I could hear all the boys' groans but, they eventually got out of bed and Mr. Kloppman sent the first round into the bathrooms before cautiously walking back down the stairs.

Specs stood up and stretched his arms up into the air. From my bunk I could only see just past his wrists. His hands stretched out as well and when they were completely open I gave one of them a high five and I heard his groggy laugh from below.

"Did Mr. Kloppman see ya?" he asked turning around and looking up at me.

"No, I hid under my covers." I said and tried to rub the sleep from my face and eyes.

"Mmmk, good." He said and sat back down on his bed after putting his glasses back on.

I looked out across the room and noticed that the routine for the morning was almost identical to the one at night. The boys would go in their rounds to get ready in the bathrooms. Mr. Kloppman got them started when he woke them up. The only thing different was that they changed in the bunk room and not the bathroom. I guess they were just lazier in the morning. At first I felt pretty awkward sitting in a room filled with two dozen, half dressed boys but, I got used to it after a couple moments. I mean, most of them, if not all of them, are pretty easy to look at if you know what I mean.

I waited until all of the rounds were done before heading into the right bathroom and getting dressed. I quickly put on my newsboy clothes and stuffed my hair up into my hat. Mostly all of the boys were fully dressed when I came back out trying to figure out the suspenders Crutchie lent me.

"Hey guys!" Jack called through cupped hands. "When we goes downstaiwers, Penny's gonna be in the center of the group so Mr. K doesn't see her as well, Kay? We'll sign her in this aftanoon!" They nodded and gave thumbs-up signs then continued to finish getting ready.

We all ran down the big staircase and I held on to my hat just in case it flew off in the commotion. The group continued straight out the door and I just went along with the them. There were a few "Goodbye!"s to Mr. Kloppman and he waved to the group as a whole then continued checking his records. We burst out the door into the cool morning air. I took in a deep breath and let the summery breeze refresh my lungs. I found Crutchie in the swarm of boys and walked up next to him.

"How'd ya sleep?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Surprisingly, really good!" I said and smiled back but, the smile wouldn't leave my face after that. We walked the rest of the way in silence. It was comfortable though, everything's comfortable when I'm with Crutchie.

We got to the window and I bought 50 papers and Crutchie bought 54. I jumped off the little platform in front of the window and jogged after Crutchie who was already making his way down the street.

"Where da ya wanna sell?" He asked after I fell into step next to him.

"I dunno. Maybe the square? It's super sunny today, we could probably finish early." He nodded and we turned left to find the square surprisingly busy for the morning.

"Jeez! It is pretty crowded!" We split up and began to zig-zag through the thin crowd of early risers and tired to "soak every sucker that we could" as Jack would say.

I sold a bunch of my papers right away but, the business slowed down after the main morning rush. I scanned the crowd of people looking for easy buyers or regulars, when I noticed someone in the crowd. He was tall and slightly husky. From what I saw he wasn't very old although his hair was a grayish white. He wore a top hat and a long black coat. He seemed familiar but, extremely suspicious. I quickly found Crutchie in the battalion and pointed to the strange man.

"Have you ever seen that guy? He looks... I dunno... different" Crutchie's jaw stiffened and I knew my instincts were correct. A flash of fear and hatred shown in his eyes, "That's Snyder. He runs the refuge. C'mon let's get outta here before he sees us." I grabbed Crutchie's hand and we stealthily ran out of the square. "Snyder is not good news. He hates the Newsies, especially Jack, so if ya ever see 'im clear out." I nodded but still thought of how familiar he seemed. I could feel the gear in my mind working, trying to figure out if I've seen him before.

After we finished Crutchie and I met up with most of the other Newsies including Jack. I was officially introduced to Mr. Kloppman and was signed in as Ryan Fisher. (My last name was made up). I was glad I didn't have to hide from Mr. K anymore, well at least when I was in my newsboy out fit. Most of the guys who hung out around the main room when I was signed in, also came with us to Mr. Blade's shop to get a new chair.

We turned the corner and stepped into the building. It smelled of sawdust and other woody smells. I liked it.

"Hey is that you Jackie?" I heard a friendly voice from the back room along with a couple machine noises.

"Ya Mr. Blade, we gots a new Newsie 'ere! Meet Little B." The middle-aged man came out from around the corner of the room, smiled and held out his hand to shake mine. His hands were coarse and strong. He had chestnut hair that swooped back over his head. His skin was also surprisingly tan.

"Nice ta meetcha Little B!" He said very loudly. I thought that was just how he talked at first, but a few of the boys behind me chuckled at his volume.

"Ya got your ear plugs in Jim!" Jack told the man, raising his voice so Mr. Blade could hear. Jim laughed and pulled out his orange ear plugs that were hidden from my view.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said when his ear plugs were out all the way.

He smiled and asked, "Ya'll hear for a new chair?" I smiled, glad he could tell what why we came.

"You betcha!" Buttons said from the back of the group and a couple of us laughed. Mr. Blade took us to the back room and explained to me how each Newsie gets to help make their own chair. We get to choose the style of the legs of the chairs and make our own design on the back panel. Jack and Albert took me over to the "newsies table" and showed me some of the designs the other guys have made. There were a couple designs from the boys that had to do with their nicknames or personalities; Specs' was a pair of glasses with some swirls and Race had a cigar drawn on his. I thought hard because I really wanted something symbolic and meaningful.

"You know yous the first girl Newsie," Crutchie hobbled up to me and said quietly into my ear. I felt his warm breath on my ear but focused on the design. I smiled and looked down at the blank paper. And then it hit me. A bow. Ever since my hair was long enough to hold a bow, my mother would place one in my hair and I would place one in hers. Having a bow etched into my chair will remind me of my mother. Have her join the Newsies' table with us.

I sniffled a couple times and grabbed the short pencil on the desk. I missed my mother. I missed her so much. I remember the days when I would join her at work and read to the young children in the hospital. Their smiling faces would light up the room. I remember my mother watching me with an equally beaming smile. My vision blurred with tears and I looked up at the ceiling, keeping them inside my eyes. Off the paper.

The pencil in my hand seemed to move on it's own. I quickly sketched a perky bow, sitting on an invisible floor. The end pieces lay free on the floor. I began shading the curved ribbon and felt some of the other Newsies slowly walk near and hover over my shoulder. They kept quiet though. I finished hesitantly and carefully put the pencil back on the desk. I admired my work, surprised at how impressive it was. My face kept a blank expression. I was holding back the tears and most emotion all together.

I slowly craned my neck around to see all of the boys that joined Jack and I. There was surprise, amazement, and wonder written on each of their faces. I was baffled. Every Newsie drew their design, right? I turned back to the paper and examined the innocent bow. It was quite beautiful. I usually wasn't the type of person to brag but, with this piece, I wanted to show the whole world.

"That's glorious." I turned back around to see Crutchie's eyes filled with awe. I felt my heart flutter. They were all in awe. Mr. Blade walked over to join us and stopped to examine the drawing as well. I felt his large hand on back. He leaned over my shoulder and got a closer look at the sketch. "Wow," he breathed. "You gots quite a gift kid." He gingerly grabbed the paper and rubbed his chin. "Uhh, I'm gonna see if I can carve this into the back piece," and with that he took the illustration to the back of the room. I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding in. The boys gave me warm smiles and I gave them a small smile in return. I stood up, still fighting the tears, and was engulfed in a surprisingly silent, group hug. Despite my efforts, a few teardrops fell. I missed my mother more than anything, ever but, I knew the boys will help me and cheer me up. They always do. They always will.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kinda late but I hope the length makes up for it! From here on out the story will start to pick up and thank you to katersgonnak8 for some inspiration! Love you guys and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW WHEN YOU READ MY STORY AND YOU DON'T REVIEW! SO PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS! I MAY DIE WITHOUT THEM! KEEP ME ALIIIIIVVVVWEEEEEEE!**

**thanks again ;)**

**GTHN  
**


	14. Chapter 14

The following afternoon Mr. Blade dropped by and delivered my new chair. We all came down to the main room and appraised the new furniture. I was so happy with the etching on the back piece. Jim did a wonderful job on recreating my bow. That night we all sat down together at the prolonged table and received a special meal from the orphanage. Specs explained to me that every time a new newsie joined the Lodging House, the women at the orphanage insisted on cooking a homemade meal for the whole crew. It was delicious but, let me tell you, dinner at the Lodging House is loud and chaotic. Boys standing and running around the table to fetch another dish (if they don't reach over you), and a couple spit takes occurred from unexpected laughter and jokes. I was having the most fun I've had in a while. It got my mind off of things.

The next couple days were very similar to each of the previous ones. The morning routine was the same but, I would try to burrow down in my covers and hide my hair from Mr. K. So far he hasn't noticed or suspected a thing. I'm sure his age has something to do with it all. For the most part I kept to selling with Crutchie and Specs. On a few occasions I would sell with Davey or Buttons or some of the other boys to widen my friendships. I kept my paper count to around 50 or 60 papes a day depending on the weather and business.

A couple days ago I caught a glimpse of that Snyder man. In the busy crowd, I tried to stay hidden. I observed his behavior from a far and saw how cruel he seemed, even in his everyday actions. He would snap at people and even young children. Just yesterday, I saw him sneak out a small flask and take a swig of liquor. I cringed and stood clear of him as often as I could. I knew how alcohol could distort a man and make him all the more dangerous.

Summer had been slowly coming to an end and I became one of Crutchie's main selling partners for when the ice would form on the streets. Les had told me on one occasion, that one winter, Crutchie had slipped on the black ice and broke his wrist. It healed rather quickly but, he couldn't sell for a while. Ever since, Crutchie was given at least one selling partner in the winter. I was very glad to be his partner as the cold crept nearer and nearer still. We would spend a lot of time together.

I can't help but feel a tenderness when I was with the boy. He was the most kind-hearted and doting person I've ever met. I've tried to act natural around him but, honestly, what is natural? The butterflies forming in my stomach must be natural or they wouldn't happen, would they? I knew the hot blush in my cheeks was typical but, did he think that? I tired to be myself around him and from what I could tell, he enjoyed my company almost as much as I did his. Almost every night, I would fall asleep with a smile on my face knowing how much I was cared for here.

I woke up one morning and could feel, from my bed, the chill of the cool fall air, and in New York, sometimes it feels like we just skip autumn and jump right into the numbing days of winter. That day I took out one of the thin coats some of the older boys had lent me. It was undoubtably chilly in the mornings but, as the sun slowly came up the air soaked in the warmth, I did too.

This morning was fast but, certainly cold. I bought quite a small amount of papers and they went rather slowly. Crutchie joined me after I about three-fourths of my papes were sold. We almost had the same number of papers and sold together for the rest of the afternoon. As soon as we were done Crutchie came over to me and smiled his sweet half-smile.

"Hey, I was thinking I could show ya Jacobi's place" He said almost shyly. I smiled and felt those butterflies again. "That would be great!" I said and adjusted the strap of my news-bag on my shoulder.

"Ya, I mean yous already been here for more than a month and, I 'aven't even shown ya my favorite place to spend money!" I laughed almost a little to much but, he laughed with me and spared the awkwardness. We made our way down the block to the cute little soda shop and Crutchie opened the door for the both of us. I smiled and stepped into the compact diner. It was very colorful and there was a little bell on the door to signal a customer's entrance.

"Hey Crutch!" The man behind the counter was wiping down the bar and smiled as the two of us entered.

"Hey Mr. J!" Crutchie made his way to the tiled counter and followed hesitantly. I was still in my newsboy get-up so I didn't want to seem very clingy. Well, I guess I wouldn't want to seem clingy at all.

"Who would dis be?" The older man asked, observing me as I hopped up onto the stool next to Crutchie's. I smiled sort of a half smile and held my hand out. "I'm Ryan, but these guys call me Little Blue or B" He took my hand and shook it firmly.

"So, the usual Crutch?" We both turned out attention to Crutchie and he nodded his head and said, "Yup! But make it a double!" I smiled again to myself and Mr. Jacobi headed to the soda fountain. I observed the little shop. There were a couple skinny tables scattered around the room with a couple skinny chairs to match. Mr. J came back fairly quickly and placed the medium drinks on the counter, one for each of us. I stuck the straw in my mouth and took a sip of the sugary drink.

Mr. Jacobi headed to the back of his store and took a bucket of dirty dishes with him. Crutchie swiveled his chair over a little to face mine. He held his cool glass and took a sip. "So, you used to wear bows in yer hair?" He smiled and I could tell he was trying to imagine how they looked.

"Ya, everyday," I said looking at the counter, remembering the days when my mother would clip them into my hair. I could feel his gaze on my face. There was a small smile on it. The kind that are caused by blissful memories. My smile slowly faded and I tried to feel the happiness that the memories brought. I let it draw out until I had to face the present again.

"Do you still have those bows?" He asked quietly, now watching his drink as he stirred it with the straw. I looked up towards him. He seemed timid and almost nervous.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

He kept his eyes on the gyrating drink. "Maybe.. um...maybe..."

"I could show you them... If you'd like," I kept my gaze on him. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. I would never want him to feel uncomfortable, especially around me.

He smiled and took another sip of his soda. I did the same and we continued the evening as two newsboys. Nothing else. Just friends.

We walked back to the Lodging House on the cold icy streets. I kept an eye on Crutchie, I knew it was hard for him to use his crutch on the ice.

"Thanks." I looked over to they boy on my right in confusion. Thanks?

"I should be thanking you. You were the one who brought me to the shop." I could see his adorable smile but, I could still feel the puzzlement on my face.

"True, but you... you make me feel so.. normal." I stopped walking and turned to him. He stopped too. He turned to face me and his crutch slid across the slick road. I saw the panic flash through his eyes and acted fast. I lunged toward his falling figure and held under his arms before he could hit the rough pavement. I held onto him as tightly as I could. His crutch hit the ground with a muffled crack. I felt his arms grab around my back. He struggled to find his footing and I lifted him up. His innocent face whirled around to face mine.

I smiled and whispered, "I gotcha." The cool air highlighted my breath but the love in his eyes kept me warm.

* * *

**A/N Hey! I'm sooo sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter I haven't been able to access a computer in a while! Ugh! I hope you like where this story is going and just a reminder, I will get into the strike very soon I just need to get through the rest of the winter and the spring. Please review and favorite and follow! That stuff really is what keeps me writing and I hope you all like this chapter. Did they kiss? What happened? Did they not kiss? Does anyone know whats going on? Does Mr. Jacobi think Crutchie's gay? (Don't worry he doesn't think that! :PPPPPPPP) All your questions will soon be answered! Hopefully!**

***sigh* KEEP ME GOING!  
**

**~GTHN**


	15. Chapter 15

I opened the Lodging House door and Crutchie and I were met with a gentle gust of warm air. Most of the boys were already upstairs and Mr. Kloppman was sitting quietly behind his desk reading a book. I saw Specs sitting patiently on the torn couch with a curious but innocent look on his face. I gave him a small nod indicating that I would talk to him later. I turned back to Crutchie. His friendly expression put a timid smile on my face and I adjusted my hat to keep my hands busy.

"Um, I'm gonna talk to Specs for a little," I said with a small smile. "I'll meet you upstairs, kay?"

"Sure thing," he answered with a smile. We both hesitated in moving away from each other but, I made my way over to the couch as Crutchie slowly started upstairs. I sat down next to Specs comfortably and he gave me a knowing smile.

"So?" He asked with his smile growing.

"What?" I said trying to keep my smile from becoming any goofier. I couldn't keep Crutchie off my mind but, I had to tell someone, definitely Specs.

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. I knew he knew I would tell him.

I sighed, "Ugh fine! Okay okay I will tell you." He scooted closer, put his elbows on his legs and placed his head in his hands. I laughed and lowered my head a little.

I've told Specs a little bit about the budding romance Crutchie and I have been noticing before but, this is the first time Crutchie and I really confronted it and Specs was dying to know what had happened so, I knew I had to tell him.

"So," I started, smiling. "This afternoon, after we finished selling, Crutchie took me down to Jacobi's and ordered 'The Usual' for both of us." Specs' smile grew and I could see the hope and want in his eyes. I wonder if he has ever been with anyone. He is so sweet and kind, I would be surprised if he hasn't.

"What else?" He asked with his head still sitting in his hands.

"Well, when Mr. Jacobi went back to the kitchen-"

"Wait! You were still wearing your hat right?" Specs interjected.

"Ya, ya I wouldn't want to risk anything," I said logically.

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to paint a picture. Go on." I laughed and continued telling my friend the rest of the events that happened that evening. How Crutchie asked about my bows, and how I knew he wanted to see how I looked wearing them. How he generously payed for both of us and when we were walking back. As I came to the incident on the ice I found that I was more retelling the story to myself rather than telling it to Specs. I guess I just wanted to remember that moment. Remember the love in his eyes and his beautiful face, glowing in the pale night.

I wrapped up the end and I could see Specs imagining what I was experiencing.

"Wait so.. He didn't kiss you?" I half smiled and half sighed and shook my head, realizing that I was disappointed.

"Nope," I said emphasizing the "p." Specs sat up and stretched out his shoulders.

"Well, we better be goin' upstairs. And tell me if something esle happens!" I nodded and picked through my disappointment. We had a great time, why did I feel this chagrin? Did I really want more? More what? Intimacy? My mind was busy as I trudged upstairs and to the right bathroom. I opened my bag and looked through it to find the bows. I gingerly grabbed the baby pink bow, the first one I remembered receiving. I reached up to my hat and pulled it off revealing my silky hair. Slowly, I took the accessory and clipped a section of my hair up higher onto my head with the bow. I could see the happier child in me through my reflection. Laughing and playing with her family. She played in the streets with them. Her parents. Her father. The child grew scared and heartbroken. She was crying. Her mother was crying. There was no more excitement in her eyes. No light.

I tried to see those blue sparks that set my eyes ablaze as they had in my juvenescence. My past had put the fire out, but, Crutchie, he brought the flames back. I felt his passion, his warmth. It welcomed the sparks back.

I took the small bow out of my hair and placed it back in the bag before getting ready for bed. I combed out my hair and walked quietly back to the bunk room. There was a very calm and tired vibe today at the Lodging House. No one was running around and most of the boys were just waiting to be called in for their rounds to get ready to go to bed. Everybody seemed a little worn out.

I climbed up into my bed and snuggled down into the covers and looked out across the dimly lit room. I spotted Crutchie sitting up right in his bunk holding his hat in his hands. He expression was vaguely sympathetic as he twiddled with the hat. I decided not to worry much about it and closed my eyes before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Crutchie's POV**

I held my brown hat in my hands. I thought of the battles she had to face everyday, hiding herself from the world. It reminded me of my crutch. Facing a similar battle everyday seemed to bring us closer. She seemed to understand me and I felt as though I understood her. I tired to think of what it would be like, hiding myself from the world. I pressed the limp hat to my chest and closed my eyes. I wanted to be the one in her life. The one who she was comfortable being herself around. The one who could keep her safe and hopeful because she did that for me. When I was with her, I didn't even realize I had to use my crutch. I felt just as confident and proud as the rest of the boys. I glanced up towards her bunk and smiled. She looked so peaceful.

I set my hat down next to my crutch and sunk down into the covers. I pulled them up to my chin and exhaled heavily. I glanced up one more time to the only girl in the bunk room and felt my heart flutter. She is such a uplift for the whole group of boys. Even though she's only been here for a couple of months, I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without her. She seemed to complete me.

I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face. For once, I was excited for selling tomorrow. I had the best selling partner and I knew neither of us would notice the cold. When we were with each other, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys sorry this chapter is late :( I hope you like it though! I had fun writing it and I hope you catch the connections Crutchie and Penny are making 3**

**That's about all I have to say for now so AGAIN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS IF YOU DO!**

**~GTHN**


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks went slow, very slow. The weather was getting much colder and everyone was buying and selling less papes. Some days, I was even below thirty per day. I can see how the winter is very hard on the Newsies. Without our papers being sold, we can't make any money. Even Old Man John's bakery seemed to make more money then we did. Never the less, we all supported each other and our energy level was not decreased well, not by much.

Crutchie and I continued selling together and became closer everyday. Sometimes if we finished early we would head over to Jacobi's and Mr. J would give us a discount since he knew that we couldn't make as much money as we did before. It was very rare when Crutchie and I finish before most of the others did but, I told myself the next time we did I would take Crutchie back to the Lodging House and show him my bows. I've been meaning to ever since that afternoon after our first... well, "date." Sometimes I would search through my bag and debate whether or not I should also put on an actual dress. I mean, I haven't worn one for months, and the closest thing to it would be my nightgown and it's really not that glamorous.

As usual, the selling picked up around noon today and I could tell most of the papes between Crutchie and I would be gone before long. I felt that same feeling of excited nervousness that I felt the first time I told Specs who I really was. How my heart started beating faster and faster as I handed off more and more papes, only this time it was a different kind of excitement. My heart didn't really jump, it flew. It flew with exhilaration. I've never felt that feeling before and it's so specific, I'm not sure I could put it into words.

Hours seemed to pass like minutes, and minutes passed as seconds and soon enough Crutchie and I were both out of papers and I turned to him to see what could escape from my mouth.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could just hang out at the Lodging House today? Sorta cool down?" He smiled that timid, adorable smile I've gotten accustomed to seeing and answered warmly.

"Sure, I'm really up for anyting taday."

"Well I guess that's good," I muttered under my breath as I hoped I could pull off this revelation. We made our way slowly down the snowy road just listening to the lose rocks crunch and roll under our feet. Sometimes I think our relationship is said in silence. When we walk together, there is no discomfort. Without disturbing the silence, there is no disturbing the harmony and we both have an unsaid understanding of this relationship.

We came up to the door of the house and I could feel my heart flutter once more. I opened the door for both of us and we stepped inside. Not many boys were back at the house yet but, some were still there. They continued to casually talk amongst themselves as Crutchie followed me upstairs. I gave off a sigh of relief in my head. No one was in the bunk room. The floor creaked below the two of us but I ignored their complaining.

"Whadaya wanna do B?" Crutchie asked sitting down on a bunk and setting his crutch up against the wooden supports.

"Well," I started nervously, climbing up to my bunk. "I think there's something I've been meaning to show you for quite a while now." I jumped back down to the floor with my bag in my hand and examined Crutchie's expression. It appeared blank at first glance but, once you pick it apart you could see the trepidation and inquisition hiding in his face. I spun around to the bathroom and tried to quiet my heart but I was sure even the boys downstairs could hear it.

I didn't even know why I was this nervous. I was just dressing up like a normal girl again, with normal clothes. Why was it so nerve-racking? I tried to push the temerity out of my mind and emptied my bag on the compact counter next to the sink. My hands sifted through the clothes trying to find the perfect dress. Although I didn't have many options, it did seem fairly difficult until it hit me. My hand pulled out a pale blue gown from the middle of the pile. I held gingerly onto the seams on the shoulders and pulled it out in front of me. It was absolutely perfect.

The neckline ran through the center of my collar bone and dipped in just a tad with a small bow tied in the middle. Tiny flowers were sprinkled around the short sleeves and began again at the skirt around the waist. The fabric was pulled in slightly around the bust but flowed out freely below. The main skirt fell around my knees with a lacy sort of trim. Underneath was more blue cloth that pulled the rest of the dress together.

I held it out in front of me for a little longer before rapidly removing my dirty newsboy clothes. My hair fell around my face as I stepped into the dainty dress. I awkwardly reached behind my back to pull up the small zipper. With deep breaths, I stood in front of my small mirror and adjusted the skirt to fall naturally in front of me. I tried not to focus on my appearance yet and grabbed my broken hair brush to work through the knots in my hair until it was silky and shiny. I split it into three pieces and had two of those three lie in front of my shoulders without any stray hairs in between.

I searched through the bows just as I did for the dresses and soon enough I found the one I was looking for. It was a lace bow; elegant, white, and I fit perfectly with my dress. The intricate flower patterns matched the embroidery on my dress and I smiled holding the small article in my hands. Quickly I slipped the clip of the bow under my hair and let go to set it in place. Finally I looked back up to my reflection.

For a moment, I completely understood my Newsie name. Blue. My eyes were breathtaking now. I thought they were fine before, but now they seemed infinite. Forever bright. I took yet another deep breath and turned towards the door. Slowly my bare feet began forward to that door and now out into the bunk room. I kept my eyes on the floor but as soon as I was in his sight I could literally feel his awe.

"I wanted to show you how you make me feel," I said nervously. My eyes were still at my feet, but ablaze none the less.

"When I'm with you, I don't notice the trousers I wear, or that my hair is completely hidden. I only feel... beautiful. You give me something no one else has ever found in me and, I wanted to show you that." I could feel the tears behind my eyes but I vowed not to let them fall. Crutchie would never cause me pain and he needed to know that as well as how I felt.

Finally I looked back up to the boy sitting in front of me. His eyes were glossy as well but there was a mixture of wonder, elation, and care in his expression. I stepped closer to him and sat on my knees at his feet. I carefully set my hands on his knees.

"Penny," he began with zeal, eyes still shiny. "You have always been the most beautiful person I's ever met. Inside and out and, when I'm wit you... I feel... invincible. My crutch doesn't exist. I feel wanted and loved." He was choked up and overflowing with gratitude. I smiled up towards him and he smiled back that enchanting smile I've always adored. My heart began flying once more but this time, I didn't worry or try to suppress it. Cautiously, I raised myself up on my knees and our eyes locked, blue flames combined with a forest of hazel and everything in that moment was perfect. Crutchie swallowed his fear and slowly leaned down towards me. I craned my neck up to him and unconsciously closed my eyes. Our lips met and I leaned in closer, not noticing my greed. He was warm and welcoming. I felt his hand reach up to my cheek, cupping my face. His lips were soft and inviting but we both pulled back. My forehead was on his and I opened my eyes to see nothing but love lying in his.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sooooo soorry this one was pretty late but I hope the content makes up for the lateness! THEY KISSSEDEDEDEDEDEHGAL;RIKGUA'PEIRH I was gonna save it for later but it just seemed right so ya! Okay so another important thing: If you are interested in updates on my writing and stuff please if you have a twitter follow me at hannahheil. I post a lot about the Newsies and my fics, for example: There is a picture of Penny's blue dress that I will post and possibly other things about what I find that gives me inspiration so please check that out!  
**

**That's about all for now!  
**

**LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~GTHN**


	17. Chapter 17

I was literally on cloud nine. The city glimmered and gleamed in the moonlight. I held Crutchie's hand in mine, our fingers unlaced. The chill of the air threatened to disturb us but it felt like it was just intimidated by the warmth we brought. We walked slowly on the streets, admiring the city. I liked the way I could feel my skirt flow as I walked. It wasn't a new feeling, just an old one being refreshed.

After Crutchie and I came back downstairs, earlier this evening, he took me outside and told me he wanted to show me something. I was confused. "This late?" I asked. "The moon is already coming out." Then he turned to me and smirked. "I know. It's much more...exquisite at night." I was still curious as we strolled down the road. Is there something I haven't seen yet? I turned my head to look at Crutchie. He still had that sideways smile plastered on his face. He must have something really great to show me.

"So, I don't get any clues?" I asked trying to figure out where in the world there is to go that is more "exquisite" at night, in New York, that I haven't already seen.

Crutchie laughed quietly, "I told ya B, no clues!" I let my head fall back dramatically and groaned. "Okay fine, you won't give me clues, but you never said I couldn't take a guess or two at where we're goin'" I saw Crutchie playfully roll his eyes and I smiled. "Okay, let's see...hmm... Are we going to the window? No wait I've already been there"

"Ya like, everyday!" I carefully swatted Crutchie in the arm. I continued to rack my brain for an answer but eventually gave up and enjoyed the walk with the boy next to me.

After another block or so, Crutchie slowed his pace and turned to one of the fancier apartment buildings in the city. For a second we just stood in front of it looking up towards the roof. Before I could ask any more questions, Crutchie pulled my over to the fence separating the street from the building's property. The gate had a padlock on the latch but that didn't surprise Crutchie. I watched curiously as he pulled out a needle-looking piece of metal and started picking the old lock to the gate. In no time at all, the lock clicked open and Crutchie whipped his head around to face me. I think he was way to excited, but I guess I shouldn't make an assumption before I see what he was so excited about.

It made me just a little nervous that we were basically breaking into private property but, I tried to push that aside seeing that Crutchie has obviously done this before. He gestured for me to join him and sneakily hobbled onto the land. I jogged up to the open gate and my heart skipped a beat. My mouth formed a smile automatically and I gazed out across the small lawn.

Carefully, I stepped out onto the soft, snow-covered grass and continued observing the spectacle that Crutchie wanted to show me. In front of my feet laid the first stone of many, making a path that twisted and turned throughout the elegant garden. Even though there was a white blanket covering them, I could tell there were rows and rows of flowers that were previously planted and waiting to re-bloom in spring. There was even a frozen, mini waterfall in one of the corners.

Crutchie cautiously made his way back over to me and I met his warm eyes with a smile.

"I know it's covered in snow and all, but I really wanted to show you dis." We both looked across the compact wonderland hidden behind the fence, but before I could reply there was a faint tumult coming from the back door of the main building. My stomach jumped for a second and I turned back to Crutchie in panic. He seemed to stay fairly calmer than I did but, quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the open gate. The light on the outside of the door flickered on with the sound of creaking wood. We just made it around the corner of the fence when, believe it or not, Morris Delancey walked out. Crutchie gestured for me to leave or find somewhere to hide but I hesitated. The gate was still open. I saw Crutchie mentally debate whether or not to close the gate. I panicked and tried to tell him to get out of here. He finally started out towards the ally as fast as he could without being too loud.

Slowly I stood up on my tippy toes and peeked over the top of the fence only to find Morris already heading straight towards the gate. I knew I didn't have enough time to run out of this situation without being too loud so I tried to act as casual as I could. Slowly I backed up into the darker area of the street. Morris came out in front of the gate and looked around suspiciously. I acted as innocently as I could and started walking slowly towards him, knowing I would be noticed sooner or later.

He was examining the old lock on the gate when he looked up to the sound of my feet on the cold road. Immediately he ignored the gate and leaned up against the fence casually. As I walked up closer to him I faintly spotted Crutchie in the alley next to the apartment building. There was fear and abhorrence in his shadowed expression. I tried to signal to him that I had this under control, but I wasn't sure he could tell.

I was snapped back to the situation by another voice saying, "Well hello there. What is a young girwal like yourself doin' out here alone?" I quickly turned my head towards the Delancey brother and put on a fake smile. To be honest, Morris was actually pretty handsome. I tried to ignore that fact and just answered simply, "I was just on my way home." He smiled and left the unattended gate and strutted towards me. I kept myself poised and continued walking forward.

"We both know how dangerous the streets of New York can be at night." I avoided eye contact but allowed him to walk up next to me. "Hows about I escort you home? With me around you won't see any trouble." You have no idea how hard I tried not to scoff at his last remark. No trouble? Ya tell me that when I'm with the rest of my boys! When I'm with Crutchie. Crutchie! I quickly looked back to the alley he was hiding in and silently sighed with relief. He was still there but the anger in his face grew. I tired to calm him as discreetly as I could and quickly looked back to Morris who had already taken my arm with out permission.

After a while of walking in the dark streets and drowning out Morris' pointless and cocky conversations, I told him that I was home and let my arm out of his. I thanked him and turned down a street I haven't really even been on and just heard his goodbye and more cocky comments about himself. I turned back around sprinted back to the alley Crutchie was hiding in as soon as Morris was gone. Luckily he was still there. I wrapped my arms around his neck, careful not to accidentally knock him over. He wrapped his left arm around my back and I leaned back to look into his eyes.

"That was close," I whispered. He smile his adorable crooked smile and nodded.

"Thanks for...takin' care a dat for me," I smiled back and hesitantly kissed his cheek. His face deepened in color and I took his hand. We walked fairly briskly back to the Lodging House and silently hoped no one else would notice us. Sometimes, love is strongest when you're the only one who notices it.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Our plot is developing! Soon the drama will pick up and we will get into the strike! and FYI this is the first time Crutchie finds out that Morris sometimes stays at that apartment building so if you were wondering that then there's yer answer! Follow me on twitter hannahheil! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~GTHN**


	18. Chapter 18

I laid down into my bunk that night and looked down towards the short newsboy on the other side of the room. In spite of the shocking incident with Morris, I feel that both of us had the perfect night. Actually, now that I think about it, tonight was perfect as it is. Nothing and nobody could ever ruin anything for Crutchie and I. I really felt a connection with him that I've never felt with anyone else.

We got back early enough after our outing to sit down for dinner with everyone, and luckily, Mr. Kloppman was out tonight so I didn't have to change into my newsboy get-up again. A couple weeks ago, I had moved my chair next to Crutchie's, but this evening I really knew why I had. I'm sure some of the boys noticed we had held hands under the table, but I wasn't sure why we felt as though we had to hide our love. I didn't worry about it though because we were both comfortable and that's all that mattered.

This year winter seemed to be going much faster than I remember it had the last couple years. The ice was thinning on the streets, the amount of snow decreased daily, and I barely needed my thicker coat anymore, let alone the thinner one. I kept selling with Crutchie, but spent a lot of time with Specs as well. Specs and I have talked a lot about me lately, but we never seem to talk about him that much. All I really know about him was that he loved reading the papers that his parents bought. He would take the paper when they were done and sit for hours reading it word for word, cover to cover. I've never even read a whole newspaper before. He said he loved the main stories; knowing what was happening in the world around him was really important. The topic of his family was always avoided though. I'm not really sure what happened to them, but he isn't comfortable talking about it, so I don't push him. I know how hard it is to bring back unpleasant memories of the past.

**Specs' POV**

I had just sold my last pape of the day and rushed back towards the window to see if anyone was still around. Romeo, JoJo, Race, and Jack were sitting around the steps when I came around the corner, relieved.

"Hey! Guys!" I called over to the four and they looked up, curious. I could feel the enthusiastic smile sitting on my face.

"What's up Specs?" JoJo said, standing up as the rest followed.

"I have a great idea, but we're gonna have to rally everybody else up okay? Well, everyone except Penny and Crutchie. Jack, that's kinda your thing so..." I faded out hoping Jack would take over, and luckily he smiled that gorgeous- I, I mean... great smile, huh. Sometimes I just get lost in his eyes, but anyway, he agreed and we split up to gather some of the guys. He and Race ran around the near streets searching for some of the boys and told them to meet at the Lodging House when they were done, JoJo, Romeo, and I headed to the House and Jacobi's to get all the guys together.

We all met back at the Lodging House after a couple minutes. Romeo and I stood casually near Mr. K's desk.

"So what's this big idea ya got Specs?" I turned to the shorter boy and smiled.

"You'll know soon enough," I said with a grin on my face. I had no idea why I was so excited for this! It kind of worried me, but gave me this fuzzy feeling at the same time.

A few moments later, Jack finally came through the doors and called out, "That's everyone, Specs! The floor is your's!" I felt that little but of nervousness I had every time I talked to people all by myself, but this time I was too excited to really notice it.

"Okay guys! Listen up!" The room quieted down and I scanned the group of boys.

"So I think we all know that Crutchie and Penny are... spending more time together right?" I gazed across the room again hoping everyone had already caught on, I mean, it's been a couple months or so. Luckily I saw most of the boys indicate that they knew so I continued. "Okay, so I was thinking, and feel free to say no, but I thought maybe we could all pitch in and surprise Penny with a new dress?" I was very hesitant, but I kept my idea coming, "And then Penny could surprise Crutchie with her new dress? Maybe?" I felt my confidence slowly plummet, but the boys actually seemed on board and my thrill climbed once more. They nodded and began chatting and spitting out ideas. I clapped my hands and Jack joined me at the front of the room, but before he could settle everyone down, Les, who we put on look out, burst through the door.

"They're coming!" We all ran in different directions and tried to get in the most natural state before the door opened with the last two Newsies returning.

**Penny's POV**

Crutchie and I came back in from a good day of selling to find the Lodging House much more chaotic than usual. The boys were running around frantically, up and down the stairs, in and out of rooms.

"Geez," Crutchie breathed, examining the room. "Looks like a tornado hit er some-in!" I smiled and we headed upstairs. The bunk room seemed just as crazy as the main room downstairs, but I was already used to it and went to find a dress I could wear the rest of the day. Newsboy clothes are actually not that comfortable, especially if you've been selling all day. I walked over to my bathroom with one last smile to Crutchie before I closed the door. I was so happy, summer was almost here! Not only will our selling pick up, but the weather is so, so pleasant, and I just can't wait to spend even more time with Crutchie.

Don't get me wrong, Crutchie and I have been spending loads of time together, but it never feels like enough. I just want to spend my whole life with him, but I can't really tell how everything will unfold. I mean, I wasn't even fifteen yet, but my birthday is coming up. It felt as if Crutchie and I had been together for...for eternity, but we met less than a year ago! I tried to shrug off these ideas and get dressed. I didn't need to worry about this right now.

**Crutchie's POV**

I met Penny's eyes one last time before she walked off to change. I turned with a dreamy expression on my face to see Specs "casually" sitting on his bunk summoning me over towards him. I hobbled over, confused, but intrigued by his excitement. I lowered myself down next to him and leaned my crutch up on the bedside.

"Hey Specs, what's up?" I asked him apathetically. I could tell he was trying to hide some kind of thrill just waiting to erupt out of his face but, he seemed to keep it down pretty well.

"Umm, not much, but I do have a question for you.." Now he just seemed sort of nervous, still excited, but nervous.

"Uh, okay shoot."

He was very hesitant and I could tell why as soon as he asked the question. "Do you know Penny's dress size?"

At first I was sort of offended and almost threatened, but that faded and total confusion just took over. Wait what? Her dress size? Specs is asking me her dress size? Specs? Of all people? Why does he need her dress size? Do I even know it? Before I could even process this whole situaiton, Specs sort of realized what just happened and kinda freaked out a little.

"Actually, never mind! Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I mean why shou-"

"No, no Specs it's fine, really," I calmed him down and thought about what I was going to do. I didn't know her size off the top of my head, I mean we weren't _that _serious.

"Um, I'll see what I can do," Specs smiled and hopped up to find Jack and I just sat there for a moment more before Penny exited the bathroom again and came to sit next to me. She took my hand and I admired how beautiful she looked, without even trying. I sat my hand on her knee and looked up into her stunning blue eyes. Her hair framed her face perfectly, highlighting attributes I didn't even know how to describe.

Specs' and I's conversation creeped back into my mind and I thought of a way to bring it up with her. After what felt like ages I looked back up into her eyes and, as casually as I could, brought up the question.

"So, Pen... Can I ask ya something?"

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE DONT HURT ME! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I have GREAT ideas for Specs and the whole strike and everyone! Im really excited! I'm also very busy (huh ya right!) with my fansie life... PLEASE KEEP REVIEWINGAOLISEHFBOA;WIRUB;GNSJDF I LOVE YOU GUYUS AWL;KEHG'IOW/ARBG''''''FKLS...ASKDHG.0129357408  
**

**~GTHN**


	19. Chapter 19

Wait. What? My dress size? Why would he need my dress size? What is he up to? I looked at him suspiciously and he just smiled back that crooked smile that got me every time. "Why do you need my dress size?" I asked cautiously.

"I don think I'm allowed ta say," He answered awkwardly. I briefly thought it over before realizing he couldn't really do anything bad with the information and I stood up to grab my best fitting dress.

**Crutchie's POV**

Well that went well. I hobbled over towards Specs and gave him Pen's dress size and he thanked me enthusiastically. Most of the boys had already advanced downstairs for dinner so I thought I better get down there soon. I decided to go ahead without waiting for Penny. I didn't wanna seem clingy or anything ya know? I mean, I can pull my own weight, and I wanna make sure she gets her space.

Slowly, I made my way down the steep stairs and took my seat at the table as some of the boys ran around getting the food ready. Of course, Race was causing the most chaos along with Albert and Darcey. I offered to help, but Jack told me that they didn't need any, even if they did. I couldn't really tell.

Penny came briskly down the stairs and I could feel her gaze searching for me. She met my eyes and gave a half-hearted smile. I felt kinda guilty for not waiting for her, but I gave her one back and she came to sit down with the rest of us. Dinner was normal, we got ready for bed in our "rounds," but it felt like their was some kind of barrier between Penny and I. We both know that me heading downstairs alone wasn't a big deal, but I wonder what's going on. I tried not to worry about it.

**Penny's POV**

God, what was I doing? Ugh, I hate it when I do this. I knew Crutchie going down without me wasn't a big deal _at all. _Sometimes, I think, I just wait for a reason to show the feelings I haven't had the chance to show and they build up until that moment and I just overreact way to much. I hope you know what I mean. I guess I just feel... I don't even know. I don't want that much more, and I definitely don't want any less, in our relationship anyway. Whatever, I just need to go to sleep right now. Maybe I'm just tired.

The next morning was pretty normal in my perspective. We got ready fairly quickly and headed out to the window. I bought 55 papes. The weather seemed to warm up really quickly and I was selling more and more everyday.

I sold alone today. I still wasn't sure why I was acting like this, but I might just need some time by myself. About half way through my selling I spotted him. Snyder. And you'll never guess who he was consulting with. Yep. Oscar and Morris Delancey. I carefully watched them through the crowd of citizens and felt my heart beat accelerate as the two brothers hurry off in different directions leaving Snyder to meander around the square.

He started heading in my direction and I started to panic. My feet felt like they were glued to the floor. I couldn't move. He was coming closer and closer. He met my eyes and stopped. He reached to remove his hat and I bolted. I weaved through the crowd and glanced over my shoulder to find him picking up speed to follow me. My heart soared with fear and adrenaline. I found an alley up ahead and made a sharp turn to get out of Snyder's sight. I leaned up against the wall and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to my face.

Without warning, I cold, strong hand struck my shoulder and pulled me up by my shirt. I gasped in shock and the other hand grabbed my other shoulder to force my face up into my enemy's, but I didn't see him as an enemy immediately. It was Morris. For a moment I looked up into his blue-green eyes and they softened slightly. They seemed comforting. I could tell my expression softened as well but his eyes turned dark again and his grip tightened. I gasped again as the pain in my arms increased exponentially, and with very little hesitation, he threw me down to the ground. The gravel laughed as it bit at my skin. Luckily I held onto my hat and everything was still hidden. Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned to face him again. The sun was hiding behind his head but, beams struck out from all around. I felt my heart race without fear and I looked up at him with some sort of hope. He didn't want to hurt me. I saw it in his face. He wasn't sure why though.

"You're lucky I ain't got a reason to pound the shit outta you right now!" He yelled pointing his finger out at me. I cringed in fear. He was so threatening, and he wasn't afraid to hurt someone, but.. that night. That night when he was coming on to me, and walking me home..sort of. He was actually quite a gentleman, but I was so focused on Crutc- Crutchie! I watched Morris jog off hesitantly from the cold, hard ground and cautiously pulled myself up. I grabbed my bag and the papers that fell out. I felt so shaken with fear, but so fond of him.

I slowly made my way out of the alley and tried to find Davey to finish selling with him. He was perfect for this kind of comfort. He was so understanding yet reasonable. I could feel myself flinching at every unusual sound I heard and tried to look for Davey's usual selling spot. Luckily, I found him and Les outside of the barber's shop and I made my way over to them.

"Oh my gosh! Little B, what happened to your face?" Les asked concerned. I smiled at the way he phrased it and Davey came over to join us. I reached up to my cheek and felt the harsh cut that had decided to take a mortgage out on my face.

"It's sort of a long story.." I said not really up for retelling the situation.

"We're listening," Davey answered. I tried not to roll my eyes but I decided it would be best to tell them anyway.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! as usual I'm very sorry this is late but hopefully we'll be able to have a new chapter every week good? good. Okay well please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticism or you just love the story! in other words: PLEASE REVIEW! I love every single one of you! I hope you like where the story is going! The strike is very close and there will be more drama with Specs and Crutchie as well as Morris, Snyder, and of course Penny! **

**Love always,  
**

**GTHN**


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait, hold on. It was Morris!? Penny, you have to watch out for them, or at least sell with someone from now on." I just looked at the ground taking Davey's words in with guilt. I knew I should have gone with someone. I didn't even benefit that much from going alone. I sighed and looked up at Davey.

"Thanks," I accepted his hug and he held my face to get a better look at my wound. It started stinging really bad, but I let him get some of the dirt and grime off. Les watched with worried eyes but tried to sell his papers at the same time.

"Hey, look on the bright side! I'm sure it'll help you sell more papes?" Davey said with a smile. I laughed lightly and counted the papers that remained in my beat up bag. 31. I'm sure I could finish before it got too cold. I sold with Les and Davey the rest of the day, and when they finished before me, Les insisted that they help me out and split the rest of the papers.

I felt so grateful for my new family. They were always there to pick me up when I couldn't stand alone. I was just afraid I would betray them. I really hoped that the tiny feelings I had for Morris weren't real. I really did love Crutchie. He was the sweetest, most considerate person I've ever met, and I knew he loved me back. That was the greatest feeling, but I feel horrible wanting something that he can't give me. It doesn't seem fair to him. As usual I tried not too worry about it, but then I worried about worrying about it. Ugh, what if I can't let those feelings go? What if Morris gets in between me and Crutchie? I couldn't let that happen. I won't.

The three of us finished selling and headed back to the Lodging House. A gust of warm air met us as we opened the door. I thanked the brothers again for helping me out and headed up stairs to wash off my hands and face. I snuck into my bathroom without anyone noticing. I wasn't in the mood for company right now. My hands had small scrapes scattered around them, but they weren't nearly as bad as my face. They still stung, but it was very mild. It was hard to mend my cut without the materials my mother would have used but, I did the best I could and it looked slightly less painful, even though it was stinging more than before.

I sighed, brushed out my hair, tied it up, and emerged from the bathroom to find Specs standing right outside the door, with a glimmer of animation in his eyes. I tried not to seem as gloomy as I was and forced a smile on my face.

"Hey Specs, what's up?"

"Your birthday is next month right?" He asked practically bouncing right in front of me.

"Ya it's the 24th.." I answered with little suspicion. What was he up to? Is he really getting me a birthday present?

"Okay, thanks! Oh, are you okay?" He asked pointing towards my cut. I sighed on the inside. It never ends does it?

"Ya, I'm fine. Just a mishap while selling," Specs gave me that look. He knew I wasn't telling him everything. He knew when I lied.

This time I sighed out loud. "Do I really have to tell you?" I asked, pleading, even though I knew he would win. "Fine," I said dropping my shoulders slightly. I looked around the bunk room to see if Crutchie was in here and luckily he wasn't. I didn't want him to know what happened. At least not yet. I grabbed Specs' hand and lead him up to my bunk. We sat opposite each other, criss-cross-applesauce.

"Okay well, I actually did have a mishap while selling, but.."I hesitated before starting recalling the events that occurred earlier that day and when I got to the part with Morris, I felt myself tell the story in a different light. Almost as if I was dreaming. I knew I had to tell Specs what I was feeling, but honestly, I don't think he'll understand. I tried anyway.

"It's just... I just... When he held me so close to him and I looked up into his blue-green eyes...I...I forgot about Crutchie." I could tell the tears were forming around my eyes, and I pulled my hands up to hide my face. My cut still stung though. Specs looked at me with sympathy, which I hated and appreciated at the same time. I hate it when people are sympathetic, but it was hard to hate Specs for it. I felt his soft hand on my knee and he said something I wasn't expecting. He said, "I know. It's hard to see an enemy in those, stunning eyes of his." I looked up, but was surprised to find that I wasn't really surprised with his statement, if you know what I mean. He smiled and looked down at my sheets.

"Specs?" I asked putting my hand on his. "Do you wanna talk about something?" I knew I wouldn't be surprised with the conversation we were about to have, but I'm sure Specs needed to tell someone. He took in a shaky breath and removed his hand from underneath mine.

"Nope," he said trying to stay "put-together." And with that last word, he scurried down the ladder and headed downstairs. I really wasn't expecting that from him. Besides his family, he was usually so open to talking with me. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow. Why is life getting so difficult right now? Can't the difficulty wait? I closed my eyes but the serene darkness didn't last for long as I heard Crutchie hobble up the stairs. So many pangs of guilt struck me in so many places as I listened to his crutch hit the steps, one at a time. I sat up in my bed and began down the ladder.

"Uh, Hey Penny," he said with a shy smile, still feeling the slight tension that was here this morning as well. I gave him a small smile in return and his face was overcome by worry and fear and concern all at once. For a moment I was confused. What was so bad?

"Oh my god, where'd ya get dat scratch?" I relaxed in relief, but tensed up again remembering what happened earlier today. Don't lie. Don't lie. Don't lie. Don't lie. Don't lie. Don't lie. "Oh, um ya.. I just tripped over my shoe today. I think one of my laces came undone." My stomach churned. You lied.

* * *

**A/N YAY! 2 chapters in one weekend! y'all better love me now and review! The strike is almost here! and I'm getting really excited! again please read adn review! tell yo friends about how this is now your favorite story! I sure hope it is!  
**

**Love Always,  
**

**GTHN**


	21. Chapter 21

I went to bed that night with guilt still lying in the pit of my stomach. I knew I should have told Crutchie but, what would I say? Oh, I just let Morris throw me on the ground because he was so goddamned handsome. I can't say that! I still love Crutchie, at least I think I do, and I know Morris is a bad person. I'm not sure I want to get involved with him but, I think he can change. Crutchie is my first love; I'm pretty sure I'm his too. How could I ruin something like that? They say a first love always occupies a special place. If one of us leaves the other, that place will turn into a dark pit of desolation. How could anyone do that to another person? I tossed and turned arguing with myself and repeatedly tried to pry Morris from my mind. It was hard. For a moment, I liked the idea of him always being on my mind. I remember when I felt that way about Crutchie. I looked over down to his bunk and sighed. I know I still love him but, I'm not sure if love is enough.

The sun flew in from the windows far too early for my preference. I hid back under my covers as the boys around me began getting ready for the day. For a moment, I felt like a clean slate. Everything was fine and will be but, as soon as I realized this, I knew it wasn't true, and the guilt came back to me in an instant, striking my whole being. I hopelessly tired to ignore it and dragged myself out of bed and began dressing. This was going to be a long, _long_ day.

**Crutchie's POV**

The fresh morning sun warmed my skin as I stepped out onto the street from the Lodging House. Penny took my hand and we walked together to the window. I knew there was still very little tension between us but, I wasn't really sure why. I don't think _I _did anything but, as I've learned, with girls, you'll never know. I turned and smiled at her and even though she was in disguise, she was still beautiful. She smiled back but, looked away with some sort of dismay in her eyes. I wondered what was wrong but, for now, I just kept my thoughts to myself. I didn't want to make her upset right before selling.

We got in line and dropped hands. I bought my papes and noticed Specs waving me over towards the road to my left. I glanced back to Penny and saw her run off to sell with JoJo and Buttons. I could feel my disappointment but, I let her go. I really hoped this bump in our relationship won't last long. I hope I meant as much to her as she did to me. Hesitantly, I turned back to Specs and we started off towards the busier streets.

Selling with Specs helped. It cleared my mind but, also gave me another outlook on the situation. We were almost half-way through when I felt Specs grab my shoulder. I looked up to him, confused. What was going on? He had a flash of fear in his eyes and I scanned the oncoming crowd, wondering what caught his eye. Suddenly he relaxed and let go of my vest with a sigh.

"What was dat alla bout?" I asked adjusting my clothes to lie more naturally.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I saw the Delancey brothers but, false alarm! I just didn't want them to surprise us like they surprised B," he answered with a smile. Surprise B? They... they.. what? Was Penny not telling me something? My face contorted in confusion and mild anger.

"Wait what? Say dat again Specs," I asked him, hoping I heard him wrong. He looked back towards me with confusion in his eyes too.

"Morris jumped out at Penny from behind a corner and threw on the ground. That's why she cut her face. She didn't tell you? Oh my gosh she didn't tell you.. This is bad. This is bad," Specs fidgeted with his glasses and avoided my eyes. I hoped they didn't show the ire I was feeling. Penny wasn't only confronted by Morris but, she was hurt by him and she didn't tell me! I wonder if he recognized her from that night. I was so furious when he tried to walk her home. She didn't seem very drawn to him but... he _only_ threw her on the ground. Usually Morris would pound the shit outta any newsie he comes across... What if he.. No. No, I wouldn't let anything like that happen. Ever. He is far too dangerous to even be allowed on the streets. But, but Penny! She didn't tell me! No, she didn't just not tell me, she _lied_ to me. She said she tripped. Why would she do that to me? I would have worried either way! I hope she isn't hiding something. Wait a minute..

"Specs," I said defiantly. He turned to me with a nervous gloss in his eyes.

"Yeah..." he said hesitantly.

"Penny told you about her incident with Morris?"

"Well yes, bu-"

"What else did she say," I asked with an intimidating look in my eyes. I didn't need anyone to tell me they appeared that way, I could feel the flames. I was trusting Specs to tell me but he needed the push to let it out.

"She..well...she,"

"Specs. Tell me."

"Okay, she never told me not to tell you so.. She said, when she looked up into Morris' eyes... she..." I could already feel the tears form. I wasn't sure if they were just from hate or the heart ache I felt. Specs hasn't even told me all and I was on the verge of falling apart.

"She said, she... forgot... about...you." I could literally feel my heart fall to pieces. It shriveled up into dust there inside of me. I felt a single tear roll down my clenched jaw and soon it's trail grew cold. That chill ran through me down to my toes. I've known heart ache, and I've know loss but, my heart has never broken. Never for someone. Never for something. I was soon over taken by a horrible, dreadful feeling. Almost like hate but, more of a sorrow. I released Specs from my grasp and there was a sympathetic look in his eyes. I turned away and kicked the ground as hard as I could regardless of the consequences. Unfortunately, my balance flew from my possession and I felt gravity take it's toll as my legs gave out and I plummeted to the stones. I cringed at the pain that took over my body but, the will to stand again wasn't their. It seemed to leave with her. If she was gone, I'm not sure I wanted to rise.

* * *

**A/N Hey lovelies! First of all, I AM VERY SORRY FOR ALL OF YOU CRUTCHIE LOVERS I AM ONE OF YOU and secondly, sorry this chapter is kinda late, I was on a road trip soo... ya. ANYWAY again im realllly sorry but youll be happy with the rest of the story i think...and hope... Im debating whether or not to have a happy or sad ending so I will just play it by ear and for all of you readers who have seen the show, (I HAVEN'T :(((((((((((((((() am I doing good as far as following basic ideas from the show and what not? I just don't want something to disagree with the set up of the show. I have seen the movie but I know they are very different so... yes..  
**

**Well thats all for now! Thanks for reading ! Please review!**

**Love Always,  
**

**GTHN**


	22. Chapter 22

I passed off my last paper and hurried back to the Lodging House, eager to escape from my hot flannel and long pants. As I walked through the front door I noticed the unusual spectacle of only a couple boys sitting calmly in the main room. They seemed anxious but strangely quiet. I tried not to worry too much and began upstairs to change out of my disguise. I entered the room quickly and noticed Crutchie sitting on his bunk. I smiled at first but, it faded as I slowed my pace and noticed his state. His head hung down, almost touching his lap. His hands covered his face and his crutch lay on the floor. As he sat there hunched over, it almost appeared that he was loosing color; everything around him lost some sort of spirit it once possessed.  
Cautiously, I walked over and sat down next to him. I feared that if I placed my hand on his back that he would shatter into a million glassy pieces, so I kept my hands in my lap. I wasn't sure if I should speak or not. It felt like the air was becoming thinner with each second and I had no idea what was happening.  
I decided to speak, "Crutchie," I said almost a whisper. There was no reaction. I spoke again, "Crutchie? What happened?" I could see the anger in a cloud surrounding him and I felt my heart race in fear. Is he okay? Did I do something? His hands left his face and he slowly turned up to face me and I gasped. The was a small gash sitting deep in his forehead. I searched his expression with worry, noticing the soft, tear-stained cheeks. I fell speechless. Helpless.  
"What happened?" I said, his stare cold. The forest in his eyes seemed to shed its leaves leaving it chilly as well. "Oh, I just tripped over an untied shoelace." He said with evil sarcasm, mocking my comment the other day. My eyes widened with fear, guilt, and some kind of anger. What was he trying to say? Did he...did he know I was lying? I felt the guilt strike me again but this time it pierced right through me. I saw the glossy rim in his eyes. Somehow the tears weren't as fragile as before though.  
I hesitantly reached out toward his arm, "Crutchie, I-"  
"You lied. That's what you did," he said defiantly, reaching down to grab his crutch and stand up. His eyes were still frozen with betrayal as he turned back to see me sitting on his bed.  
"Yeah, I know what happened!"  
I felt the tears of shame well up behind my eyes. and I scooted closer to him trying to defend my reasoning. "Crutchie, I just didn't want you to worry," I said trying to calm him down. He reached up to his hat and grabbed it in frustration. I could see him tense up and his aggravation built up until he could no longer keep it in.  
"STOP LYING TO ME! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" His voice seemed to boom through my head pounded at my brain. Striking that sensitive spot saved only for the worst kind of remorse. I felt the tears try to pool over, blurring my vision. I wasn't sure what to say or do. I knew I couldn't make him any better but I didn't want to make him feel worse.  
"Crutchie, I'm sorry! I-I I didn't know what to do! I was too scared to do anything! I couldn't fight back! I didn't mean to lie to you, really!" I fought the tears, hoping they wouldn't fall.  
His face contorted in more frustration and anger and I feared the worst. What if he knew about Morris? He knows. What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? My heart raced faster and faster again and I could feel the tears slip down my face.  
"Penny. I said. I know. Stop making up so many excuses!" He turned away from me and sat down on Button's bunk on the other side of the room. His hands reached for his face again and literally heard my heart crack, and break to pieces. His sobs were quiet but not to me. They shook me like the deep chimes of a grandfather clock. I reached up to my face and tried to calm done. If we don't settle this now, we'll never have the courage to face it again.  
"Crutchie," I said quietly and hesitantly. "We need to talk about this. About us." He sat there motionless without a reaction. I decided to make my way over to him and sit down. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat his head in his hands. I put my hand on his knee hoping he wasn't very mad at me.  
But... When he said he knew, did he mean he knew everything? Did he know about Morris? I hoped he didn't but, even if he did, this was the wake up call that I needed. I don't love Morris. I love this sweet sensitive boy next to me. The one who made me feel beautiful, loved. Loved back. I needed him. And I knew he needed me.  
"I just... I, " he started shakily. " I just feel like I can't give you what..what you want. And-and I know other people can so, I just.. I.. It's just so easy to loose you. " I saw the tears pool over his eyes and he took in another shaky breath. I put my hand on his back and hoped none of this was my fault. I never meant to hurt him. I would never hurt him.  
He clenched his fists and I saw his jaw tense up with anger. I looked at him innocently. "But the worst part, the reason I can't handle any of this anymore, is because it was Morris." I cringed at his name but it wasn't hate. It was guilt. I couldn't say I hated him but, I hated myself for that. I took my hand off his back as if I wasn't worthy enough for that privilege, not anymore.  
"Why would it be him. Of all people! Have you seen what he does to people?" He sad eyes turned up to my tear stained face. I didn't know what to do. I knew I shouldn't have felt that way about Morris. He was a real asshole. I kept telling myself that I loved Crutchie and not Morris. Crutchie not Morris. Crutchie not Morris. I needed to say it out loud. To him. To myself.  
"Crutchie I-"  
"Hold on Penny, you need to know that... that you actually are doing this for yourself. Not for me. Make sure this isn't some sort of charity. Do you really... do you really love me?"  
I waited for a minute. Charity? I wasn't... I didn't... I really did love him. I did.  
"Crutchie," I set my hand back on his knee and squeezed it gently. "I do love you. I really do love you. Do you remember when I first showed you my baby blue dress?" He smiled and nodded ever so slightly. "I still feel that way. I always have." I wasn't sure if this was true. It had to be though. I wouldn't lie to him again. I couldn't. I looked up into his calm and now friendly eyes. He believed me. I could tell. He still trusted me. I have to keep his trust though.  
"I still love you too. I still feel that way," he put him hand on mine and his hazel forest brightened again. "No more lies okay?" I nodded and looked down still feeling the wounds from the guilt but, I knew they were healing.  
"I trust you Penny. I love you." I looked back up into his eyes and they seemed so warm and welcoming. I couldn't mess this up. I really do love him.  
We both leaned in simultaneously and I closed my eyes. Our lips met and I was definitely positive this time. I loved him. I loved him so much. My hand reached back to the nape of his neck and his mouth worked against mine. I could feel my greed taking over my guilt and I completely forgot everything else. I felt him smile into the kiss and I did the same.  
"I love you Crutchie," I whispered to him quietly.  
"I love you too."  
I smiled again and he leaned back towards me and kissed me repeatedly. Suddenly there was a familiar voice coming from the doorway at the front of the room. We both jumped and looked back to see Buttons in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
"Geez guys. If you're gonna do it, at least get outta my bed!" He winked and turned to walk back down the stairs. I bit my lip and brought my hand up to my face. I peeked over at Crutchie and saw his bright red face with a shy smirk. I guess you could say this day ended well.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this is really late I know I know... I hope you are all happy with this but don't get too comfortable! The strike is haut around the corner! Soon enough the chapters will come flying in I promise! That's all for now lovelies! READ AND REVIEW! **

**~GTHN**


	23. Chapter 23

Days went by, morphing into weeks and, soon enough, the summer was here once again. It's been almost a year since I first visited that alley and disguised myself just to make a little more money. It's kind of sad how much money rules our lives. Then again, if it wasn't for that need, I would have never met all the newsboys let alone Crutchie... Or Morris. I would have never fallen in love. I also would have never been so conflicted but, I believe I've made up my mind now. I love Crutchie. Nothing can change that and nothing ever will. I chose him over everyone that first day I came to the window; shy and scared. He was my beacon into the bright, beautiful life that I can see now. I love him.

Thursday, July 20th, 1899. I was one of our hardest days so far this whole year. I woke up to Jack's loud "leader voice" calling us all from... the roof? I was pretty confused but, too tired to really decide if that was unusual or not. Slowly but surely, most of us got up out of bed and Henry and Specs rushed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I smiled at their enthusiasm and headed to my bathroom to get dressed.

**Crutchie's POV**

Jack took his strong arms off my shoulders and stood straight again. We could hear the deep chimes of the clock in the distance. The morning air danced around us, biting my skin. Even though it was summer again, the mornings were still pretty chilly. Jack grabbed his shirt from the railing and called down to the others, "GUYS! SPECS, RACER, Henry-Albert-Elmer! Let's get a move on boys! Dem papes ain't gonna sell demselves! C'mon!" He patted me on the shoulder and gave me a soft look. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want him to leave either and, I doubt that Penny wants to leave. He made his way back down to the bunk room and continued calling names and sending in the rounds. I sighed and looked out across the waking city. As much as people say they hate it, and are "dying to get away," I really don't think It's that bad. Slowly, I made my way back down after Jack. We might as well start the summer with a hopeful day versus a day wasted on worry.

**Penny's POV**

Jack and Crutchie emerged from the stairs already dressed and ready to go. I gave Crutch a bright smile and he returned one. I adjusted my hat and skedaddled over to him. I took his free arm and we made our way down the stairs as Race and Albert argued over cigars and Specs and Henry made fun of each other's facial hair. What has my life even become?

We all made our way out through the door in a big wave of boys (and, well, me of course...) and headed to the window. Romeo and Jack ran up ahead towards this young lady walking down the street accompanied by a slightly older man. She was wearing a bright purple jacket and a matching skirt. Her smile seemed to light up the street but, I was still focused on her dress.

Romeo strutted up towards her, ignoring her friend she was walking with. I smiled at his confidence but, Jack stepped in front of him interrupting his compliments. By now, most of us were coming up behind Jack. I smiled and looked at Crutchie while we listened to their conversation.

Jack: "Mornin' miss! My I interest you in the latest news?"

The girl: "...But the paper isn't out yet..." She began to continue walking when he stepped back in front of her again. I stifled my giggles and watched with a smile.

Jack: "I would be delighted to deliver it to you personally," A couple of us chuckled and the girl's friend placed his hand on Jack's chest as a warning but, the girl dismissed his attempt and walked up to Jack with a smirk. We watched them closely.

The girl: "I've got a headline for you," she said holding her notebook in both hands. "Cheeky boy gets nothing for his troubles!" We could see the faint red turn up in Jack's face and the boys and I let out a classic "Oh!" as she gave him a look and, continued on her way, her friend following. I laughed as Romeo walked back up to Jack and says, mockingly, "Back ta da bench slugger, you struck out!" and we supplied the "Oh!" again but Jack regained his swag.

We continued on down to the window after Crutchie "predicted the weather" again "with his leg" but, I never really believed that whole trick in the first place. We continued down the street and as we passed the orphanage, three of the nuns were standing out on their platform with bread for "ones in need," as they say. They waved our whole group over and we eagerly ran towards them, our arms already reaching. Besides the food that we receive for newcomers, we really aren't fed entirely... well so, we rush to anything we can get.

Crutchie was raised up on two of the boys' shoulders and passed down food to the rest of us. He handed me a piece of bread and when our eyes met, I couldn't help but smile and he couldn't either. The rest of us grabbed what we could, thanked the nuns, and continued towards the window, which seemed much farther away than usual.

We reached the gates to "The World" and gazed up at the board hoping that it would be different that the last few weeks. We watched anxiously but, sighed and complained as we saw him write "Trolley Strike Enters Third Week." Three weeks! Three weeks with the same headline! How are we supposed to sell enough papes with the same headline as the last 20 something days? I tried to shrug it off, I mean there was nothing we could do so, why complain right now.

Then, of course, the Delancey brothers walked up to unlock the gates for us today, instead of Mr. Wiesel. I glared at them. I hated them. Both of them. I knew that now. Of course Race and Finch had to make some shrewd comments and we got on the subject of how their dad was involved in the strike. I didn't really follow but, in no time Oscar began pushing Race and Finch. I tensed up because Crutchie stepped right up behind them.

I held my breath as Morris's cold voice cut through the air, "Hey, ya want summa dat too? Ya lousy crip!" He grabbed Crutchie's shoulder and whipped him around. I began pushing through the boys to get to them and I wasn't the only one. Morris threw Crutchie onto the ground and grabbed his crutch. I could see the pure hatred in Crutchie's eyes but, they were soon out of sight as Jack stepped in and snatched the crutch from Morris's hands and they had some malicious banter as Finch and I helped Crutchie up. I looked into Crutchie's warm eyes and gave him a reassuring look before glancing back to see Jack smacking both of the brothers in the shins and then running off to the window. We all followed, Race carrying Crutchie and as I passed Morris, still lying on the floor, I slowed my pace. He looked up towards me, obviously recognizing me. Our eyes locked and he almost smiled. I swear he almost did. I could feel my expression laying blank and forced myself to keep moving. Moving on. I needed to stay with Crutchie. It's better that way. I quickened my pace and continued with the rest of the boys, putting Morris out of my mind. I didn't look back and soon enough I caught up to the rest of the boys at the window and found myself standing with Crutchie, ready to sell. I mean, if the headlines were still on the Trolley Strike, I better be ready to sell or else I've got a long day ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! So this is the first chapter that will now follow the days of the actual production starting on Thursday June 20th, 1899! YAYAYAY! I promise the chapters should be rolling in now that I have a detailed storyline to work with! :)))))))) Im really happy about this! But as I've said before; I have never seen the show so I am relying on lots of youtube videos of performances and fansie help. I do have a bootleg of the whole show but i REEEALLLYYY dont want to watch the whole thing because I want the first time I see the show to be in the Nederlander. I want it soooo badly, words can't even describe it (even if I drag out letters). So please if I mess something up just bare with me and enjoy the change ;) And along those lines, Davey is already in the crew so I will just add a different Newsie (an original! yay) and there will be a small story line on him too.  
**

**Okay. I think that is all right now... Thanks so much to those of you who believe in me and are still reading, hopefully I'll get more readers with these next chapters! ;)**

**I love you all! Please review!**

**~GTHN**


End file.
